Facebook Official
by Fergus2013
Summary: Nothing's official until it's "Facebook Official."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic. I just wanna say thanks to two of my friends, Tabby (TKiwi02) and Jake, because some of their fics inspired this idea. Also, everyone is a bit older and there will be some OC's. I hope you all like it!**

**_Ages:_**

**_Sonny, Grady - 18_**

**_Tawni, Nico, Chad - 19_**

**_Zora - 15_**

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Official<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Sonny logged onto her laptop as she sat waiting for her plane back to Wisconsin to begin boarding. She was soon on the internet checking her email and right after that, Facebook. She scanned the news feed for four certain people to see what they were up to at the moment.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (274)**

**Tawni Hart** is going to be at the beach ALL DAY! Leave a message, text.

_-77 people like this._

_..._

**Chad Dylan Cooper** has no Randoms to bug... :(

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ and _**_Nico Harris_**_ like this. _

**Tawni Hart**: HA! :)

**Grady Mitchell**: Sucka! :P

*Sonny rolled her eyes at the post and clicked the "like" button on Chad's status.*

**...**

**Nico Harris** is on the way home! :D

_-67 people like this._

_...  
><em>

**Wesley Williger** likes Skittles and Pizza.

...

**Grant Mitchell** DELTA NU! xD

_-17 people like this._

**Grady Mitchell**: Dude, you're not in college anymore...

**Grant Mitchell**: So? **Grady Mitchell**: -_-

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ likes this._

_...  
><em>

**Jordan Lancaster** it's official, my sis is home and we are going to have an awesome two weeks! :D

_-19 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: oh boy, the Lancaster siblings are reunited! 0_o

_-_**_Stella Rhodes_**_, _**_Levi Thomson_**_ and _**_Jake Morrison_**_ like this. _

**Zora Lancaster**: prepare yourself Shayne xD

__-_**_Shayne Thomson_**_ likes this.__

_...  
><em>

**Grady Mitchell** likes Cheese Pants.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Sonny closed her laptop with a smile. It seemed all her friends were beginning to enjoy their vacations already. Her plane was announced to begin boarding, so Sonny put her laptop back into her bag and walked toward the gate, ready to go home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, my first fic. So let me know if you like it or not. Please leave some reviews! :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm glad that there are people who like this :D A special thanks to the reviewers - _seelie111_, _MiiMyselfandTime_, _Starryflower_, _ChannyStemiShizzle,_ and _Man-Suz-She_! So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Nico flopped onto the couch tired from the long day he had. Being at an amusement park from open till close was a long day physically, but not long enough in Nico's mind. He was still craving to go on the roller coasters and water rides again and again, even after doing that all day. His older sister Kimberly sat down next to him, looking as tired as he felt. She gave him a knowing smile.

"You wish you were still at the park, don't you?"

Nico smiled. "Ha, yeah, I do. But I'm whipped at the same time."

"Me too," Kimberly said. "I'm whipped, but I don't want to go to bed yet."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Probably watch TV, check my email, that stuff."

"Speaking of email..." Nico said. He got up from the couch and grabbed his laptop from his backpack. He hadn't been on it since he flew home from Hollywood.

Kimberly let out a laugh. "Checking your Facebook?"

"Yeah, I gotta see what everyone's up to, of course," Nico said with a laugh.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (200)**

**Sonny Munroe** finished every off the "fun-genda" with Lucy! :)

_-22 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: I thought we agreed no more "fun-gendas" :P

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_ likes this._

**Sonny Munroe**: Well, I'm at home, not the studio :P

**Zora Lancaster**: -_-

...

**Grady Mitchell** went to the HP theme park! All I have to say is... AMAZING! It was like being in a real wizarding world! :D

_-39 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** likes tanning and hot lifeguards.

...

**Wesley Williger** is going to star in a new movie!

_-347 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: What movie?

**Wesley Williger**: it's actually an adaptation of a book. it's called Slam. the book is by Nick Hornby. it was a good book :D

**Sonny Munroe**: cool. you'll have to let us know when you start filming :)

**Wesley Williger**: I will :D

...

**Zora Lancaster** was tagged in **Jordan Lancaster**'s video - "Why My Sister is a Dork :)"

Showing 5 of 20 comments:

**Levi Thomson**: I think you missed a reason or two ;)

**Shayne Thomson**: dancing around the room while singing into a hairbrush? classic.

**Zora Lancaster**: shut up Shayne :P

**Tawni Hart**: Wow Zora, never thought you'd be one to do that

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ likes this._

**Shayne Thomson**: nahh, it's cute :)

_-11 people like this_

...

**Grady Mitchell** is now friends with **Jordan Lancaster**.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** is BORED! :'(

**Zora Lancaster**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_ likes this._

**Sonny Munroe**: miss us Chaddy? xP

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: psh, no.

**Sonny Munroe**: uh huh, sure Chad. whatever you say.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: yeah, whatever I say!

**Sonny Munroe**: Fine.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: Fine.

**Sonny Munroe**: Good.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: Good.

**Zora Lancaster**: *facepalm*

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ likes this._

**Tawni Hart**: my thoughts exactly...

...

**Zora Lancaster** is heading over to the Thomson's for a good old, small-town Oregon bonfire :)

**Jordan Lancaster**: just keep away from the fire, will ya? :P

**Zora Lancaster**: then how am I supposed to make s'mores? :P

**Shayne Thomson**: I'll make the s'mores. no one makes 'em like me :D

_-5 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

After posting his comments and his own status, Nico turned off his computer and looked over toward Kimberly. She had fallen asleep while he was on the computer. Nico stood up, stretched his sore body, and turned off the TV. Then he picked up a blanket off the end of the couch and placed it on his sister.

"'Night Kim," he said before heading upstairs to his own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So be cool and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So a quick thanks to _Craftcrazy_, _nangelgirl923_, _SpitFireMist, TKiwi02, seelie111, ChannyStemiShizzle, Imlikeoky_, and _Starryflower_ for your reviews! Also thanks to anyone who subscribed to the story or made it their favorite! Again, I'm really happy you all like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Zora kicked off her shoes and sighed of relief. Her feet where killing her after hiking with her dad most of the day. She was looking forward to showering the sweat and bug spray off her skin and collapsing in her bed shortly after. She ran up to her room to grab her robe, but when she opened the door she nearly screamed.

She marched to the three boys sitting on the bed, all interesting in something on her computer screen; not one of them noticed the girl in front of them.

"Um, guys?" The boys looked up, shocked to see Zora standing there. "Yeah, do you mind telling me what the heck you're doing in my room!"

"Hey Zora," Levi and Shayne said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey sis," Jordan said, standing up. "You know, you really shouldn't leave yourself logged in on Facebook when you know the twins are coming over, haha."

Zora rolled her eyes. "What did you guys do?" she whined.

"Nothing bad," Shayne said. "_Really._"

"Yeah, we're just looking at the goofy pictures of you and your Hollywood friends," Levi said.

"Well, get off!" Zora said. Levi placed the computer down and stood up. Zora took his spot and grabbed her laptop. "How much damage control do I have to do?"

"I said we didn't do anything bad," Shayne said. Rolling her eyes again, Zora pushed Shayne off her bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. "Hey!"

Zora shrugged smiling. She turned her attention to the computer and re-logged into her Facebook.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (274)**

**Sonny Munroe** had a great time hanging with Lucy and some other school friends! I just wish the paparazzi wouldn't follow us around... :\

_-137 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: You should really be used to it by now.

**Grady Mitchell**: Yeah, it's been what? 3-4 years? :P

**Sonny Munroe**: Yeah, I'm used to it in Hollywood. This is pretty much the first time in Wisconsin since the whole "Penelope tried to ruin me" thing.

**Grady Mitchell**: Ahh, true.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: Penelope... she really was crazy wasn't she?

**Tawni Hart**: Yep.

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ likes this._

**Nico Harris**: Crazy. But hot! ;)

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_ and _**_Chad Dylan Cooper_**_ like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: Really?

...

**Nico Harris** is ready for another day of hanging in our pool with my awesome sister! :D

_-_**_Kimberly Harris_**_ likes this._

...

**Grant Mitchell** went from "being in a relationship" to "single."

_-47 people like this._

**Amber Dawson**: you know my number Grant ;)

**Grady Mitchell**: Wow, it's finally officially over :P

**Nico Harris**: Not just official... Facebook official :D

...

**Zora Lancaster** has been HACKED! -Love Jordan, Levi, and Shayne333 :)

_-279 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: couldn't resist lil' sis :)

**Levi Thomson**: and you were already logged in, so we didn't really hack you...

**Shayne Thomson**: we just took your awesome purple laptop off your desk and are sitting on your bed with it now typing these messages :D

_-19 people like this._

**Stella Rhodes**: you know she's going to kill you when she gets home, right?

**Levi Thomson**: yeah...

**Shayne Thomson**: she'll kill Levi and Jordan, but not me. I'm too awesome to kill xD

**Stella Rhodes**: sure Shayne. you just keep telling yourself that :P

...

**Wesley Williger** likes Linkin Park and 4 other pages.

...

**Grady Mitchell** is apparently going to dinner with my bro. Wonder how long it will take him to find a hot girl to ditch me for -_-

**Sonny Munroe**: like the time we fake-dated?

**Grady Mitchell**: Yep.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: wait... you fake dated? 0_o

**Sonny Munroe**: yes, just like I fake-dated you. get over it.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: fine

**Sonny Munroe**: fine.

**Tawni Hart**: oh no, NOT AGAIN YOU TWO! :(

**Sonny Munroe**: uh oh, mad Facebook Tawni. I'm logging out!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: me too! *runs*

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_ likes this._

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** gave in... watching So Random 0_o

_-465 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: FINALLY!

**Grady Mitchell**: IN YOUR FACE! :D

**Sonny Munroe**: Aww, Chad misses us!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: do not. i'm just bored out of my mind :P

**Sonny Munroe**: sure Chad. sure.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** hanging with two pals and hacking my sister's Facebook account :D

_-19 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: are you sure that's smart?

**Jordan Lancaster**: nope, but we're doing it anyway, lol.

**Shayne Thomson**: she won't care... much :P

**Nico Harris**: nah... you guys are dead.

**Jordan Lancaster**: probably. oh well :P

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Zora closed her laptop and looked near her doorway, her brother and Levi were both gone. She looked on the floor beside her bed to see Shayne smiling up at her.

"Too awesome to kill, huh?" she said with a raised brow.

This made Shayne grin. "Yeah."

Zora rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. She stood and left her room for the bathroom. She quietly mumbled to herself, "I hate it when he's right."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I was more pleased with this chapter than the others. And just so you all know, I'm having a lot of fun writing this! And if anyone has any questions about the fic or characters, feel free to ask! :) So yeah... please leave some reviews! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So a quick thanks to _, Imlikeoky, nangelgirl923, sonnywithachance1307, CrazieeBubliee, Starryflower_, and _MiiMyselfandTime_ for your reviews! And I'm thanking everyone for waiting for this next chapter, sorry I didn't get to post it sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Can you believe we only have a few days left of vacation?" Sonny's voice said through Tawni's cell phone. Tawni nodded, not that the other girl could see her.

"Right? I haven't even gotten a date with that cute lifeguard at the beach yet," Tawni said with a small pout.

Sonny laughed on the other end. "Well, you better turn the flirting up a notch Tawn."

"Oh, I will. Tomorrow I'm getting that date."

"Good. Well, I've gotta get going, it's almost dinner here."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye Tawni."

Tawni closed her phone and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes and relaxing for a minute. When she opened her eyes she grabbed her laptop from her nightstand and sat up with her computer on her lap.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (300+)**

**Chad Dylan Cooper** new episode of Mackenzie Falls on TONIGHT! TUNE IN!

_-598 people like this. _

**Zora Lancaster**: no.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: but you have before Little Random

**Zora Lancaster**: yeah... 5 years ago :P You were watching So Random last week xD

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: ...

_-_**_Nico Harris_**_ likes this._

...

**Grady Mitchell** likes The Patio and Sour Patch Kids.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** is not happy that Zora will be gone by Friday :(

_-29 people like this._

**Levi Thomson**: I hear ya dude.

...

**Zora Lancaster** is torn :\

**Shayne Thomson**: about?

**Zora Lancaster**: How I feel about leaving Friday. I wanna stay here, but I miss my other friends

**Levi Thomson**: don't go! :(

**Stella Rhodes**: don't feel bad about leaving girl! you're living your dream!

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_, _**_Wesley Williger_**_, and _**_Sonny Munroe_**_ like this. _

**Zora Lancaster**: yeah, but still...

**Jake Morrison**: yeah, listen to Stellz. you at least got out of this dinky, ghost town

**Shayne Thomson**: I think I know what will cheer you up :D

**Zora Lancaster**: and that would be...?

**Shayne Thomson**: I'll text you :D

...

**Grady Mitchell** is kinda happy to be leaving Friday. missing the Random gang :)

_-101 people like this._

**Nico Harris**: miss you too buddy!

**Sonny Munroe**: aww Grady! we miss you too!

**Zora Lancaster**: we'll have to do something special for Chad. he seems to miss us xD

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: what? no I don't.

**Zora Lancaster**: you do. you know you do.

...

**Grant Mitchell** went from being "single" to "in an open relationship."

**Sonny Munroe**: really Grant?

**Grant Mitchell**: oh yeah. DELTA NU!

**Grady Mitchell**: again dude, you're not in college anymore

**Grant Mitchell**: whatevs brah

...

**Nico Harris** is now friends with **Jordan Lancaster** and **Levi Thomson**.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** just found out something awesome!

**Sonny Munroe**: what?

**Grady Mitchell**: what's going on dude?

**Stella Rhodes**: did I miss something?

**Jordan Lancaster**: I can't say. you'll find out later. promise :D

**Sonny Munroe**: :P

...

**Wesley Williger** likes The Karate Kid.

...

**Sonny Munroe** is packing for the camp-out with Lucy and her family tomorrow!

**Nico Harris**: ugh... I still hate camping :P

**Sonny Munroe**: well, good thing you're not going.

**Grady Mitchell**: don't let Candy-Face get ya! xD

_-5 people like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** is now in a relationship with **Shayne Thomson**.

**-49 people like this.**

**Stella Rhodes**: FINALLY!

**Sonny Munroe**: AWWW! Really? :)

**Nico Harris**: say what?

**Grady Mitchell**: 0_o

**Jordan Lancaster**: about frickin' time :D

**Wesley Williger**: did not see that coming.

**Levi Thomson**: now it's finally official!

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: you better avoid mom in the morning. Levi and Shayne's mom just called and I think they're planning the wedding 0_o

**Zora Lancaster**: looks like I'm climbing out the window in the morning :P

_-_**_Shayne Thomson_**_ likes this._

...

**Nico Harris** what a day! finally heading to bed! 'night everyone!

_-263 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Tawni typed comments to most of her friends' post, with a squeal of joy at Zora's changed status. She was going to have to interrogate her young friend about this boy when they were all back from vacation. Tawni closed her laptop and turned on her TV, rolling her eyes at the new episode of Mackenzie Falls before changing the channel.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I'll try to post the next chapter really soon. So let me know what you think and thanks again for reading! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so first of all, I wanna thank those who reviewed - _Craftcrazy, MiiMyselfandTime, CrazieeBubbliee, DrumWizard, nangelgirl923_, and _Imlikeoky_! The reviews really mean a lot and they keep me going with writing 'cause I want you guys to be able to read as soon as I'm done with each chapter! So on to the next thing...**

**DrumWizard asked about the OC's ages/appearances, so here they are! (I mean to do this earlier)**

**_Jordan - 16; shaggy brown hair/brown eyes. kinda lean, but athletic._**

**_Levi & Shayne: 16 (almost 17); medium length reddish-brown hair/green eyes. lean/athletic._**

**_Stella: 16; blonde hair/blue eyes. sort of like a younger Tawni, but more sporty._**

**_Kimberly; 21; dark hair/brown eyes. tall & lean. girly but likes to keep fit._**

**Yeah, so that's pretty much it. If I add any other major OC's then I'll post descriptions for them as well. So here's the next chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

"Okay, one more time," Grant said. He pushed down on Grady's suitcase as Grady pulled the zipper till the suitcase was finally closed. Grant let out a sigh and stood straight. "Jeez Gravy, what do you got in there?"

Grady shrugged. "Everything I came here with... plus another item or two. I always end up going back with more stuff."

"Yeah, well, get a bigger suitcase," Grant said. He walked out of the room. "See you in the morning brah!"

Grady nodded, though his brother couldn't see. He sat over at his desk and turned on the only thing he hadn't packed yet, his laptop. He smiled thinking about how everyone's statuses were probably about going back to Hollywood the next day. He grinned even wider thinking about actually seeing his friends again. Two weeks wasn't really a long time, but without his friends it sure felt that way to Grady.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (300+)**

**Nico Harris** is totally psyched to be going back to LA! Gonna miss my big sis, but I really miss the pals! :D

_-93 people like this._

**Kimberly Harris**: aww, I'll miss you too lil' bro!

_-_**_Nico Harris_**_ likes this._

...

**Tawni Hart** had an amazing date last night!

_-138 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: aww yay! :)

**Zora Lancaster**: possible keeper?

**Tawni Hart**: ohh yes!

**Sonny Munroe**: pictures girl!

**Tawni Hart**: I don't have any :( maybe our next date!

**Nico Harris**: there's a next date?

**Tawni Hart**: yes! tomorrow night!

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ and _**_Zora Lancaster_**_ like this._

...

**Sonny Munroe** and **Tawni Hart** are now friends with **Shayne Thomson**.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: Levi called. Said he couldn't find Shayne... Any ideas?

**Zora Lancaster**: yes, he's trying to fit into my suitcase -_-

_-_**_Stella Rhodes_**_ likes this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: oh brother.

**Zora Lancaster**: You're telling me. I need a bigger suitcase! xD

**Jordan Lancaster**: -_-

...

**Grant Mitchell** is gonna help the lil' brah pack up for LA.

_-11 people like this._

...

**Wesley Williger** guess who's going to guess star on a show produced by Condor Studios? :D

_-249 people like this._

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you are NOT coming onto Mac Falls! :P

**Wesley Williger**: no way. I'm going on So Random!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: that's worse. come onto Mac Falls.

**Zora Lancaster**: not happening Cooper. it's going to be awesome having you on the show Wesley! :D

**Wesley Williger**: I know! I'm really excited!

...

**Sonny Munroe** is all packed for LA!

_-395 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: can't wait for you to get back here! I need a girls' day with you and Zora!

**Sonny Munroe**: I hear ya! I can't wait to get back and have a day with you two! I wanna hear more about this cute lifeguard of yours ;)

**Tawni Hart**: and I want to hear about Zora's new BF ;)

**Zora Lancaster**: *sigh* I knew that would come up eventually :P

**Tawni Hart**: and you BETTER spill!

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ likes this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** is being held hostage...

**Nico Harris**: what? 0_o

**Levi Thomson**: explain.

**Zora Lancaster**: Shayne won't let go of my leg!

**Levi Thomson**: hahahaha

**Zora Lancaster**: both of you are so childish :P

**Levi Thomson**: yes. but apparently you like it ;)

_-_**_Jordan Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Shayne Thomson**: don't be trying to steal my girlfriend bro!

**Levi Thomson**: I'm not, I was talking about you, idiot. And how did you type that response if you're holding a death grip on Zora's leg?

**Shayne Thomson**: typed it on my phone with one hand :D

...

**Jordan Lancaster** uploaded a photo and tagged **Zora Lancaster** and **Shayne Thomson**: so disgustingly cute together. cuddled up against the tree during the last bonfire of Zora's vacation :P

_-27 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: awwww :)

**Tawni Hart**: second that!

**Stella Rhodes**: you mean you didn't get them after they fell asleep?

**Jordan Lancaster**: I guess not :\ I didn't even notice.

**Shayne Thomson**: what a creep. taking of pic of your sis and her totally awesome boyfriend when they don't know it :P

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** is going to really hate seeing Zora off tomorrow morning :(

**Shayne Thomson**: me too.

**Levi Thomson**: agreed. well, I won't be there, but you know...

**Stella Rhodes**: we should totally take a road trip to LA when school lets out ;)

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: I'm down!

_-_**_Levi Thomson_**_ and _**_Shayne Thomson_**_ like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: Definitely! :D

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Grady shut down his computer and closed it. After unplugging it and storing it into his case, he stood up and went over to his bed. It seemed like he would have a lot to talk about with his friends when he got back. Knowing he had to be up early the following morning, Grady began to get ready for bed, his mind racing about being reunited with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! For today anyways. Thanks for reading and reviews are super appreciated! :D<strong>

**Fergus2013 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites everyone! My email was LOADED when I checked it this afternoon, haha. And special thanks to my reviewers, _Starryflower, LOLChanny819, CrazieeBubbliee, Imlikeoky, JoleyMiamlovers, nangelgirl923, MiiMyselfandTime_, and _alexis97_! You all ROCK! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! It's a bit longer than normal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Sonny grabbed her bag from the passenger side of the car and turned off the engine. She sat in her car for a minute looking at the Condor Studios building she hadn't seen in two weeks. With a happy sigh, she got out of her car and quickly went inside before any paparazzi showed up.

As Sonny walked by Stage 2, home of Mackenzie Falls, she couldn't help but smile. She spent at least an hour or so instant-messaging Chad almost every night, plus their sporadic "Fine-Good." arguments on Facebook. She stopped when she got to the door to the Prop House. Sonny knew she was early, so she wasn't expecting anyone other than maybe Zora to be in there, but then again, Zora could be crawling in the vents at this hour. Sonny shrugged, and walked into the Prop House.

"Sonny!"

Startled, Sonny was now being crushed by four different people trying to hug her. "Whoa! Hey guys!"

Tawni pulled away, along with the others, and looked at her friend. "Sonny, I'm disappointed... no tan?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked. "I got some tan."

Zora rolled her eyes. "She has a different meaning of tan. It's called 'getting burned to a crisp every summer and having skin cancer before you're thirty.'" Tawni glared at the younger girl and smacked her head. "Ow, hey!"

"Anyways, how was your vacation Sonny?" Nico asked before Zora and Tawni could start a fight.

Sonny beamed. "It was amazing! I went to the mall, the lake, I hung out with Lucy pretty much everyday, but that was pretty much it. I want to hear about all your vacations."

They all sat down and as they began to chat about their vacations, Sonny noticed each of them looking at their iPhones from time to time. Sonny rolled her eyes with a grin and pulled her phone out as well.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**Zora Lancaster** is at the studio and waiting for the slowpokes to arrive! :D

_-23 people like this. _

**Jordan Lancaster**: WTH? You're mad early!

**Zora Lancaster**: I always am :P

**Tawni Hart**: Jordan's right, you're way early. We are NOT slow at all.

**Zora Lancaster**: yeah.. I'm just too quick... and sneaky :D

_-6 people like this._

...

**Nico Harris** likes Summer and 5 other pages.

...

**Grady Mitchell** is up and ready to get back to the set! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: hurry up, I'm bored! :P

**Grady Mitchell**: you're there already? 0_o

**Zora Lancaster**: yes. did you miss my status?

**Grady Mitchell**: I guess so...

**Zora Lancaster**: wow.

**Grady Mitchell**: what? :(

**Zora Lancaster**: don't give me a sad face. I just realized how much I missed your... "Grady-ness" xD

_-_**_Nico Harris_**_ likes this._

**Zora Lancaster**: and your "Nico-ness" :P

**Grady Mitchell**: oh, haha. cool.

**Nico Harris**: and we've missed your zany "Zora-ness" xD

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_ and _**_Zora Lancaster_**_ like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** has arrived!

_-138 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: About time. Grady and Nico actually beat you :P

**Tawni Hart**: no way.

**Grady Mitchell**: way.

...

**Wesley Williger** is counting the days till my So Random appearance! :D

_-301 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: can't wait! :D

**Nico Harris**: yeah, it's gonna be good to see you again dude!

...

*****Sonny decided it was time to comment and add her own status as Grady went on about his hiking trip with Grant and some of his old college buddies.*****

**Sonny Munroe** is glad to be back in LA! hanging with the cast in the Prop House!

**Tawni Hart**: and listening to each others' stories about vacation!

**Zora Lancaster**: while on Facebook! :D

**Nico Harris**: 'cause we're cool!

**Grady Mitchell**: are any of you listening to me?

**Sonny Munroe**: of course we are Grady!

**Shayne Thomson**: you guys are busted! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: quiet you.

**Shayne Thomson**: :P

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** and **Lucy Cole** are now friends.

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ likes this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** is kinda bored...

_-_**_Levi Thomson_**_ likes this._

**Zora Lancaster**: I've always said you're the boring sibling...

_-9 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: shut up :P

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: is it June yet? :(

**Zora Lancaster**: nope :\

**Levi Thomson**: oh no. don't tell me you two are going to be one of THOSE couples.

_-_**_Jordan Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Shayne Thomson**: hey! I'm allowed to miss her! and she's allowed to miss me!

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Zora Lancaster**: they're just jealous xD

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Zora Lancaster**: hey kiddo! get off your phone! it's time for your interrogation!

**Zora Lancaster**: oh no.

**Sonny Munroe**: oh yes.

**Nico Harris**: we gotta hear about this boyfriend of yours.

**Grady Mitchell**: yep. so off the phone Z!

...

**Zora Lancaster** totally hating my friends right now :P

_-7 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: you love us! now... OFF YOUR PHONE!

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Sonny logged off her phone as well. She looked up, smirking at the now red-faced 15 year old in the room. Sonny knew exactly what her friends were thinking as they looked at Zora, they were finally getting payback for all the times she pranked them.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a hard time starting that chapter, but I think it turned out good. Anyway, I definitely know where the next two chapters are going, so it's just a matter of having time to write them up. So thanks for reading and please review! <strong>

**Oh, and be awesome and go to my profile and check out my "homepage" link to my Facebook page. Just thought I'd make one :D**

**Fergus2013 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I just have to say how awesome it is to find a bunch of emails from here about my story, reviews, alerts and stuff. I thank all of you so much! And as usual, here is my shout-out to the reviewers! _LOLChanny819, Imlikeoky, MiiMyselfandTime, CrazieeBubbliee, PeaceLoveCheer45620, nangelgirl923, NeligibleNaina, JoeWeasley_, and _LoveNeverSleeps_, you are all amazing! Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy everyone likes it and I'm having lots of fun writing this! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Nico held back his laugh as Tawni and Sonny began to spit out questions like a machine gun at Zora. He hadn't seen Zora get this embarrassed since they all found out about her crush on Wesley a few years back. Yes, Nico was enjoying this.

"So is he a new friend? Or have you known him for a while?" Sonny asked.

Zora rolled her eyes. "I've known Shayne my whole life. Our moms have been best friends since high school."

"So he lives in the same town as you then, right?" Grady asked. Even Nico had to roll his eyes at that question.

"Yeah," Zora said, nodding slowly. "They don't live far, it's not that big of a town, so Jordan and I usually walked or rode our bikes over."

"How are his grades in school?" Tawni asked.

Zora shrugged. "He needs some improvement in history, but otherwise he's an honor roll student."

Nico squinted. "Does he cause any trouble?"

"No more than I do."

"Has he had any other girlfriends?" Grady asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"It just does!"

"Answer the question Zora!" Tawni said.

"No! He hasn't."

"Does he have his license?" Nico asked.

"Yes."

"Is he well-mannered?" Sonny asked.

"In any public setting other than school, yes. Otherwise he's a smart aleck and a jokester."

"Does he get along with parents?" Tawni asked.

"Are you kidding? Most parents love him."

"Does he like meatball sandwiches?" Grady asked.

"What? Why-"

"Answer!"

"No, he's actually not that big on meat." Zora sighed. "Okay, I'm done answering questions." With that Zora got up and left the room.

"Wow, I think we actually annoyed her," Sonny said.

"I think that's the first time we've annoyed her that bad," Nico said.

"Well, let her cool down," Tawni said. "Then we should probably come up with at least one sketch idea."

They all agreed and went to do their separate things. Nico went along with Grady to the cafeteria to get some food. They sat trying to brainstorm some ideas of their own as they ate. Nico pulled out his phone to check his emails and Facebook, wondering if anything had changed during their interrogation.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (189)**

**Zora Lancaster** hasn't been this annoyed/embarrassed since... 3 years ago :P

**Sonny Munroe**: sorry :(

**Tawni Hart**: I'm not. That's for each time you stole my Coco Mocha Coco.

**Zora Lancaster**: really? that was 3 years ago. get over it.

**Tawni Hart**: It's Coco Mocha Coco. I will NOT GET OVER IT!

**Jordan Lancaster**: interrogation?

**Zora Lancaster**: annoying as heck.

**Shayne Thomson**: not as annoying as our moms :P

**Zora Lancaster**: eh... dang it. you're right. but it was still bad.

**Shayne Thomson**: :(

...

**Tawni Hart** likes Jesse McCartney and Allstar Weekend.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: hears the chaos of the Randoms again.

_-375 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: just admit it Chad, you missed us ;)

**Tawni Hart**: you mean he missed YOU ;)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: did not.

**Zora Lancaster**: deny it all you want Cooper.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you Randoms are already getting on my nerves -_-

**Grady Mitchell**: wow, that's a record! I haven't even said anything to you until just now! :D

_-19 people like this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: was the interrogation really that bad?

**Zora Lancaster**: in reality, it probably wasn't. but I was just annoyed to have my back against the wall :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: eh, don't worry about it. you'll get your revenge :D

**Zora Lancaster**: oh yes I will :)

**Shayne Thomson**: so which of my secrets did you spill? xD

**Zora Lancaster**: all of them xD

**Shayne Thomson**: oh damn... they know too much now

**Zora Lancaster**: time to relocate... again :P

**Shayne Thomson**: and change my name.

**Zora Lancaster**: nooooo. no changing of the name!

**Shayne Thomson**: haha okay :)

**Zora Lancaster**: :D

...

**Sonny Munroe** is fearing revenge 0_o

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ and _**_Chad Dylan Cooper_**_ like this._

...

**Grady Mitchell** is enjoying a meatball sandwich! :D

_-_**_Nico Harris_**_ likes this._

**Tawni Hart**: oh brother...

...

**Nico Harris** eating lunch with my best bud and then off to think up some great sketches for the show! :D

_-193 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: you better come up with some good ones! :D

**Nico Harris**: we will. don't worry :)

...

**Tawni Hart** can't wait for my date tonight! :)

**Sonny Munroe**: oh my gosh! I forgot about that!

**Zora Lancaster**: I just found my revenge! :D

**Tawni Hart**: Zora, if you mess up my date you will not see daylight ever again!

**Zora Lancaster**: relax, I won't mess it up. but I'm sure as heck gonna ask you a million questions about your date! :P

**Nico Harris**: let's start now!

**Tawni Hart**: let's not.

**Sonny Munroe**: we'll save it for after her date ;)

...

**Zora Lancaster** heading back to the Prop House soon. time to think of some sketches!

_-191 people like this._

**Wesley Williger**: think of one for me to star in! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: of course :D

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Nico put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Grady. "Ready to get back to the prop house?"

Grady nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah."

The two boys left the cafeteria, and as they walked back to the prop house they both began to brainstorm ideas for the show and questions for Tawni's interrogation after her next date.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, there it is! And thanks again for reading and I hope to get some more awesome reviews! And check out my FB page thru my profile here :)<strong>

**Fergus2013 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! What's up? So as usual, I have to thank my reviewers - _Imlikeoky, iluvchanny13, LoveMusicGrl_, and _Channyforeva87_. So I just want to inform everyone that there will be Channy coming up soon, since a lot of y'all have been asking. So yeah... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Zora laid on her stomach in the vents, her laptop in front of her. For once, she wasn't on Facebook. It was the middle of the day and she was bored. The cast was on lunch and her friends back home were still in school, though her brother and Shayne still sent occasional texts throughout the morning.

She was getting anxious though. Once the cast got back from lunch they were going to hold Tawni's interrogation about her date the night before, though Tawni was unaware of it. Thinking about it, Zora realized she hadn't gone on Facebook all day so she wouldn't have noticed if Tawni posted anything about it. Zora opened up a new tab and went to the site.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (221)**

**Nico Harris** spent almost all night texting my sister! Way tired right now

**Sonny Munroe**: Nico...

**Nico Harris**: Sonny...

**Grady Mitchell**: you gonna be able to work dude?

**Nico Harris**: yeah, of course. though I may try to sneak in a nap :D

...

**Wesley Williger** is going to the beach! :D

_-748 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** is now friends with **Grady Mitchell** and **Nico Harris**.

...

**Levi Thomson** loves having a sub in Math! :D

_-13 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: hecks yes!

**Jordan Lancaster**: I'm actually wishing I was in math now. Spanish with Mr. Reynolds SUCKS! :(

...

**Tawni Hart** is now friends with **Jason Evans**.

...

**Tawni Hart** can't stop thinking about last night ;)

_-345 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: oooohhhh :)

_-189 people like this._

...

**Grady Mitchell** likes Ninjas and 9 other pages.

...

**Sonny Munroe** is eating lunch with the cast. well, minus Zora. who knows where she is?

_-21 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: if I know my sister, she's planning her next prank :D

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I hope not. I better go check my car! 0_o

...

**Shayne Thomson** actually wants to be back in math class 0_o

**Stella Rhodes**: no way.

**Shayne Thomson**: very way.

**Jake Morrison**: that's a first :P

**Shayne Thomson**: first time for everything dude.

**Jake Morrison**: true. true.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Zora shut her laptop and pulled her phone out to check for any new texts. She replied to her brother's text about how boring most of his classes were. Suddenly, there was a bang against the vent. Startled, Zora jerked in her spot, hitting her head on the top of the vent.

"Ow!"

Rubbing her head, Zora pulled open the vent window and saw Sonny, Nico, and Grady looking up at her.

"You hit your head again Z?" Nico asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Zora said, still rubbing the sore spot. "What the heck did you throw? A sink?"

"No, just one of Grady's shoes."

"Anyway," Sonny said. "We're about to corner Tawni to ask her about her date last night."

"Okay, I'll be right down," Zora said. She grabbed her laptop and crawled her way out of the vents. She met up with Sonny and the boys outside of the Prop House. They all went in and found Tawni on the couch, texting on her phone. They went up and they all sat down, surrounding the blonde.

"Oh, hey guys," Tawni said, not looking from her phone.

"So Tawni, who are you texting?" Sonny asked.

"Jason."

"Jason, huh?" Sonny smirked. "Who's Jason?"

Tawni smiled. "The lifeguard I met on vacation and went on two dates with."

"So he was your date last night?" Zora asked.

"Duh."

"So? How much do you know about him already?" Nico asked. "He get into any trouble?"

"It's like we know everything about each other already," Tawni said. "He's really easy to talk to and he doesn't get all weird around me because I'm famous."

"Is he cute?" Sonny asked.

"Cute? He's gorgeous!" Tawni said. Her phone started ringing and she smiled looking at the caller ID. She squealed in delight. "That's him. Talk to you guys later." She stood up and left the Prop House, answering her phone as she walked.

"Well, that wasn't much of an interrogation," Grady said pouting.

"Yeah, I wanted my revenge," Zora said.

"Speaking of interrogations..." Sonny said smirking.

Zora's eyes widened and she ran toward the door. "See ya!" As Zora left the Prop House she could hear the laughter of the remaining Randoms. She was going to have to think of a way to get back at them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now folks! I'm actually almost done with the next chapter as I speak, or type... haha. So please, please review! I really enjoy reading them! So anyway, I'm gonna go prepare myself to watch So Random, 'cause it's on in 15 minutes! :D<strong>

**Fergus2013 out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, seriously, I am PSYCHED about all the reviews! :D I was also psyched to go into my email and see over 50 alerts from here about reviews, story subscriptions & favorites, and author favorites. So, I just wanna thank everyone who caused those alerts to get into my inbox, lol. And... shout to my reviewers - _HopelesslyChanny, nangelgirl923, DisneyFrantic, iluvchanny13, Imlikeoky, IloveMEandonlyME0721, DrumWizard, CrazieeBubbliee_, _LOLChanny819, MattLax01, and Pussycat101_! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Tawni sat at her desk in the dressing room. The week and weekend had been amazing for her. She hung out with Jason a few times, and she and Zora had slept over Sonny's place Friday night. She knew it was almost time for rehearsal, so she decided to head to the Prop House to meet with the others. She got in there to find Grady and Nico goofing off and Sonny playing Angry Birds on her phone. Marshall came in just after Tawni.

"Okay, let's get started kids," he said.

"Wait, Zora's not here though," Sonny said placing her phone in her pocket.

"She's not going to be in today," Marshall said. "She's got a doctor or dentist appointment. I can't remember which her mother said it was. But anyway, you'll just rehearse the sketches she's not in. So you'll have a shorter day."

Tawni shrugged along with the others. They rehearsed a few of their sketches for the week's show and were off for lunch in no time. Tawni took out her phone as she ate, checking in on what was going on online, and maybe to talk to Zora or Jason.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (201)**

**Sonny Munroe** is hooked on Angry Birds!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: really Sonny?

**Sonny Munroe**: really, Chad.

**Shayne Thomson**: Angry Birds is the BEST! :D

**Sonny Munroe**: thank you Shayne :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: who the heck is this kid?

**Sonny Munroe**: that's Zora's boyfriend.

**Zora Lancaster**: and he's a lot cooler than you will ever be Cooper :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: yeah, sure.

**Shayne Thomson**: I'm also you're worst nightmare :P

**Zora Lancaster**: no. that's me :D

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ likes this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** field trip today! :D

_-17 people like this._

**Levi Thomson**: which means we'll be on our phones all day

**Shayne Thomson**: oh yeah! I can finally spend my day talking to Zora and not falling asleep in class :D

**Stella Rhodes**: didn't you spend all weekend talking to her?

**Shayne Thomson**: pretty much. but what's your point?

**Stella Rhodes**: ... never-mind :P

...

**Grant Mitchell** is hanging with some of the Delta Nu buds!

_-104 people like this._

...

**Nico Harris** likes Red Vines and Nintendo.

...

**Zora Lancaster** getting braces today... :\

**Jordan Lancaster**: METAL MOUTH!

**Zora Lancaster**: I will hurt you.

**Jordan Lancaster**: come on sis, I'm teasing :)

**Sonny Munroe**: they won't be bad Zora :)

**Grady Mitchell**: so THAT'S where you are. but yeah, Sonny's right. it won't be bad :D

**Stella Rhodes**: they won't be bad for the most part. but they'll hurt like hell when you have to get them tightened.

**Zora Lancaster**: thanks Stella... :P

**Stella Rhodes**: just telling the truth.

**Zora Lancaster**: I know...

**Shayne Thomson**: yeah, they'll be a pain sometimes... but I think braces will look cute on you :)

**Zora Lancaster**: :)

**Jordan Lancaster**: again, disgustingly cute couple :P

_-9 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** short rehearsals today. maybe we can get out early :)

_-109 people like this._

**Jason Evans**: let me know if you do. we can meet up at the Patio or something :)

**Tawni Hart**: okay, I will :)

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: Skype tonight? :)

**Zora Lancaster**: yess :)

**Shayne Thomson**: awesome. 8 o'clock?

**Zora Lancaster**: not a second later :D

**Shayne Lancaster**: :D

...

**Grady Mitchell **is now friends with **Ferguson Michaels**.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** is now in a relationship with **Stella Rhodes**.

_-27 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: ABOUT TIME! xD

**Levi Thomson**: again, it's finally official!

**Shayne Thomson**: woot woot!

**Jordan Lancaster**: haha, thanks :)

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** is going to get my teeth bleached. thinking about using shade #47 of white this time :)

**Sonny Munroe**: really Chad? you get your teeth bleached way too often.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: hey, I gotta look amazing 24/7 Munroe. even my teeth :)

**Sonny Munroe**: you are so superficial -_-

...

**Nico Harris** fan mail time! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: don't you or Grady touch mine!

**Grady Mitchell**: we won't. we learned our lesson. I think.

**Zora Lancaster**: you better have. or else.

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ and _**_Sonny Munroe_**_ like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Tawni turned off her phone and noticed it was only her and Sonny at the table. Sonny was still preoccupied with her phone so Tawni stood up. "Hey Sonny, since we're done with rehearsals for the day I'm gonna just head home now."

"Okay Tawni," Sonny said looking up from her phone. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Before Tawni reached the door, Sonny called out to her.

"Hey Tawni, have fun with Jason," Sonny said with a knowing smile.

Tawni rolled her eyes and continued to leave. "Bye Sonny."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Another chapter by Fergus2013! So I wanna play a game with the reviewers... I'll ask a random question, and if you want, you can answer it when you review. You can also ask me questions for me to answer at the beginning of each chapter :D<strong>

**What song are you playing over and over on your playlist right now? (or would be if you were listening to it)**

**Me? I'm listening to Linkin Park's "Easier To Run" over and over at the moment. And yes, I think it has to do with TKiwi02's SWAC fic titled Easier to Run, haha :)**

**So yeah... I guess that's all.**

**Fergus2013 out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay... so I finished this chapter the other day, and I wanna get it up now, lol. And this is actually the longest chapter I've written so far. By request of LoveMusicGrl there will be Chad POV chapters, something I overlooked when starting to write, lol. And many of you have been asking about Channy, and there is Channy definitely in his fic... maybe in this chapter ;) So thanks to my reviewers, _MattLax01, TKiwi02, DrumWizard, LOLChanny819, Imlikeoky, HopelesslyChanny, Channyforeva87, DisneyFrantic, iluvchanny13, CrazieeBubbliee, nangelgirl923, , and MiiMyselfandTime,_ as well as everyone who favorited this story and/or added it to their alerts! So I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Chad walked through the studio during the hour off he had from rehearsal. The Randoms had been back for just over a week and to his surprise, he had hardly seen them around. Though not seeing Zora that much didn't surprise Chad. Though he showed his annoyance of the Randoms, he felt like something was missing when he went a day without seeing at least one of them.

_No Chad_, a voice said in the back of his mind. _You feel that way 'cause you haven't seen Sonny._

"Shut up," Chad countered with the voice. He rolled his eyes. "Great, now I'm arguing with myself."

"So you're finally going crazy, huh Chad?"

Chad whipped around to see Sonny looking at him, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "Uh, heh, I-I was just practicing for a new episode of Mackenzie Falls."

"Uh-huh. Sure Chad."

"What? You think I'm lying?"

Sonny shrugged. "I didn't say you were lying."

"Oh yeah. I mean, that's right. 'Cause I'm not... you know, lying."

"Right Chad, whatever you say," Sonny said. "Now, can you move over like, a foot? You're standing in front of the door to my dressing room."

Chad turned again to see that Sonny was right. He was standing in front of Sonny's entrance to the Random girls' dressing room. "Oh, um right." He moved over, but the voice began to scream at him. _That's it? You haven't seen her in nearly three weeks and this is what you're doing? You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You're cooler than this!_

Chad shook his head to get rid of the inner monologue going on in there. He moved back in front of the door just as Sonny was about to walk in. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Wait Sonny, um... there's this movie premiere tonight...well, I mean, not a Hollywood one, but the movie opens tonight...and, um..."

"Chad? Are you...are you asking me out?" Sonny asked.

Chad ran his hand through his hair. He could feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks. "What? Well, I mean, yeah. Yeah, I am. So... will you go with me?"

Sonny could only stare at him. Chad noticed a small blush on her cheeks. "Um... sure," Sonny said finding words. "Wh-What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll see you then."

Chad smirked. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Chad moved out of the way and let Sonny go into her dressing room. He smiled to himself and whistled a happy tune as he walked to his own dressing room. Still having half-an-hour left before he had to be back on set, Chad sat at his desk and opened up his laptop.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (300+)**

**Skyler DeVane** can't wait to film the scene as Mackenzie's evil half-brother today! it's gonna be a good one!

_-278 people like this._

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: don't give away anything Sky.

**Skyler DeVane**: I won't :P

**Portlyn Maddison**: you better not.

...

**Sonny Munroe** had a nice half-day of rehearsals yesterday :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: half-day? Mac Falls NEVER takes half days :P

**Sonny Munroe**: well Zora wasn't here so we couldn't rehearse all of our sketches :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: and no one takes a day off here.

**Sonny Munroe**: she was getting braces on. why do you have to keep acting like you're better than us?

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: cuz we are!

**Sonny Munroe**: oh my gosh Chad... GROW UP! :(

*****Chad smiled at that post. He had gotten scared earlier that day knowing he had ticked Sonny off. That was a hard thing to do. Annoy her, easy. Get her mad, not so easy.*****

...

**Nico Harris** got to rap as a pirate again! xD

_-294 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** was soooo happy we had a half-day yesterday! :)

_-198 people like this._

**Jason Evans**: me too :)

**Tawni Hart**: sadly, we can't do that everyday :(

**Jason Evans**: that's ok. I work and go to school most of the time anyway. you know that :)

**Tawni Hart**: yeah, I know

**Jason Evans**: :)

...

**Zora Lancaster **these braces are uncomfortable :\

_-99 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: :'(

**Levi Thomson**: man up Zora!

**Zora Lancaster**: shut up Levi :P

**Grady Mitchell**: they may be uncomfortable, but the colors you got are awesome! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: thanks Grady! :D

**Shayne Thomson**: yeah, they are great!

**Levi Thomson**: what? when did you see them?

**Shayne Thomson**: last night when we Skyped :)

**Levi Thomson**: WTH? I WANNA SEE! :( Upload a pic!

...

**Sonny Munroe** and **Ferguson Michaels** like Jim Carrey.

...

**Skyler DeVane** and **Zora Lancaster** are now friends.

...

**Tawni Hart** uploaded a photo and tagged **Sonny Munroe**, **Zora Lancaster**, and **2 other people**: all doing our own thing in the Prop House.

**Sonny Munroe**: I'm pretty sure I was playing Angry Birds when you took this picture xD

**Zora Lancaster**: you're always playing Angry Birds... at least within the last week :P

**Grady Mitchell**: and Nico and I were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl xD

**Zora Lancaster**: wow, people are going to see how lazy we are off set :P

**Shayne Thomson**: I knew that already :P

**Zora Lancaster**: duh Shayne :P

**Nico Harris**: Z, what are you doing anyway?

**Zora Lancaster**: I was watching YouTube videos xD

**Shayne Thomson**: that's always fun! xD

...

**Portlyn Maddison** got a manicure! :)

_-39 people like this._

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: no pedi? :(

**Portlyn Maddison**: didn't have time :(

...

**Ferguson Michaels** being off-set gets boring sometimes. especially when Chad is nowhere to be found :P

**Skyler DeVane**: he's probably in his special bathroom :P

**Portlyn Maddison**: or hiding from the Randoms!

**Zora Lancaster**: he's not hiding. I saw him walking down our way when I went to lunch :P

**Ferguson Michaels**: really now?

**Zora Lancaster**: yep!

**Tawni Hart**: gee... I wonder why... *rolls eyes*

**Grady Mitchell**: why?

**Zora Lancaster**: forget it Grady...

**Grady Mitchell**: :(

**Zora Lancaster**: *sigh* I'll tell you later -_-

**Grady Mitchell**: :D

...

**Sonny Munroe** is a little shocked yet, happy. but also confused 0_o

**Tawni Hart**: why?

**Sonny Munroe**: I just am... can't I feel mixed emotions?

**Tawni Hart**: -_- mhmm... I'll find out what's going on... ZORA!

**Zora Lancaster**: you hollered?

**Tawni Hart**: meet me outside the cafeteria in 5 minutes

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** wants to get back to rehearsal so it can be over with! :P

**Ferguson Michaels**: why?

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I'm tired, and I really just wanna get home :P

**Ferguson Michaels**: ok man.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Chad let out a breath and shut his laptop. He really did want to go home, but not because he was tired. No, he wanted to get ready for his date with Sonny. He smiled at the thought. He finally asked her out.

_Looks like Tawni was right all along_, he thought. _I do like Sonny._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's a bit of the Channy for y'all! So thanks to all who read, review, favorite, and subscribe to the story! Now for the random question!<strong>

**What is a movie (or movies) that you can watch over and over? **

**My answer: Unaccompanied Minors**

**Fergus2013 out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so how awesome is this? This story is at 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to LOLChanny819 for the 100th review! And I just wanna thank all the reviewers of course - _LOLChanny819_ (again, lol), _It'sLittleMe, iluvchanny13, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, HopelesslyChanny, Imlikeoky, MattLax01, Saraspsg2010xx, Channyforeva87, hubbabubbaouch, CrazieeBubbliee, nangelgirl923, firelady101, IloveMEandonlyME0721, DisneyFrantic, VeVe2491, past decembers_, and _TKiwi02_! Thanks again, and thanks to all who have subscribed and/or favorited this story too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Grady entered the Prop House after changing out of his costume from rehearsal. Tawni, Nico, and Zora were already in there; Tawni was at the table painting her nails, Nico sat in the game chair playing a video game, and Zora sitting on the couch on her laptop. Grady took a seat next to Zora on the couch.

"Hey guys. Where's Sonny?"

"Don't know," Nico said, still entranced in his game.

"She said she had plans after rehearsal," Tawni said.

"You know, she's had a lot of plans the past few days," Zora said. "It came up really suddenly too."

"Yeah, it is a little weird," Grady said.

"She's obviously dating someone," Tawni said, rolling her eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Come on, what else could it be? The same thing happened when she dated James Conroy," Tawni said. "Only we all knew she was dating him."

"I guess it does make sense," Zora said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"But it must not be official," Grady added. "I mean, it's not on Facebook."

"True," Tawni said.

"Unless she doesn't want us to know about it," Zora said. "At least, not yet."

"So speaking of Facebook," Grady said, turning to Zora. "Can I just check mine quick on your computer? My phone's on the charger and my laptop's at home."

"Sure," Zora said. "Just let me break off my chat with Shayne." A few moments later she handed her laptop over to Grady. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," Grady said smiling.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (199)**

**Sonny Munroe** has been having some amazing days! :)

_-375 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: amazing how?

**Sonny Munroe**: just amazing. I'm loving my life right now :)

**Tawni Hart**: okay...

**Sonny Munroe**: what? can't I be loving life? :(

**Zora Lancaster**: you can. it's just always something with you :P

**Sonny Munroe**: something like what?

**Tawni Hart**: just something... like usually you're Sonnying things up xD

_-10 people like this._

...

**Grant Mitchell** is hitting the beach! who's with me? xD

_-19 people like this._

**Ben Owens**: I'll meet ya there brah! xD

**Amber Dawson**: I'll be there :)

...

**Nico Harris** another day in the studio. I love living the dream! :D

_-290 people like this._

...

**Grant Mitchell** went from being "in an open relationship" to "single."

_-14 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** uploaded a photo and tagged **Sonny Munroe** and **Zora Lancaster**: hanging with my "sisters" before rehearsals!

_-139 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: awww, I love this picture! :)

**Nico Harris**: where are me and G?

**Tawni Hart**: you two were still eating :P

**Shayne Thomson**: awesome pic! :)

**Jordan Lancaster**: yeah, you all look great! see Zora? the braces don't look bad :)

**Zora Lancaster**: never said they did. they were just really uncomfortable the first few days :P

...

**Sonny Munroe** changed her profile picture.

...

**Sonny Munroe** - **Tawni Hart**: yes, I made the picture my profile picture. deal with it xD

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ likes this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: hey buttface :) I'm in history right now with a sub, and I can't concentrate 'cause there's only two more weeks of school left and I don't see the point of learning anything new right now. Also, I keep thinking about how awesome you are at remembering history facts and then I just think about how awesome you are :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: okay bubblebutt. I can see what you mean by learning new stuff at the end of the year, but really, just TRY to pay attention. You're not going to fail because of me xD

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: bubblebutt? where'd you get that? :P

**Zora Lancaster**: the same place you got "buttface" :P

**Shayne Thomson**: touche

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** interview today with Tween Weekly magazine... again! xD

_-193 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: yeah.. I'm not even going to say it.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: say what?

**Sonny Munroe**: nevermind. I said I'm not saying it.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: :(

**Sonny Munroe**: pout all you want Chad. I'm not talking.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: fine.

...

**Zora Lancaster** likes watching hilarious videos on YouTube.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** is counting down the days :)

**Tawni Hart**: until?

**Jordan Lancaster**: until school's out for the summer :D

**Shayne Thomson**: dude, me too :D

...

**Sonny Munroe** all done with rehearsals for the day :)

_-193 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Grady handed the computer back to Zora. "Thanks Zora."

"No problem," Zora said. She looked at the other two in the room. "So anyway, what are we gonna do about Sonny?"

"You mean how are we gonna find out who's she's dating behind our backs and why?" Nico asked.

"Exactly."

"Maybe he's a criminal!" Grady said. He got weird looks from his friends. "Or was one..."

"No, I can't see Sonny dating a guy that bad," Tawni said. "But I think this calls for a stakeout."

"A stakeout? Where?" Nico asked.

"Right outside Sonny's house of course," Tawni said. "Then we can see who it is Sonny's trying to keep from us."

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"I don't know..."

The three older teens turned to Zora with surprised faces.

"What do you mean you 'don't know,'" Tawni asked. "You LIVE to spy on people."

Zora shrugged. "Yeah, but even this feels like we'd be... 'sonnying-it-up.' I know we're not meddling, but if we don't think the guy's good for her, that's what we'll do."

"We don't have to meddle, just see who it is," Nico said.

Zora rolled her eyes. "And you don't think if it was someone like James Conroy or Chad you wouldn't meddle?"

"What? You're crazy!" Grady said. "Sonny would never go out with Chad Dylan Pooper."

"I have to say Grady's right," Tawni said. "If she was going to date him, she would've gone out with him two years ago. I know they still have those stupid flirt-fights, but after all, Chad's just a flirt."

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea," Zora said standing up. "But if you three want to, be my guests."

"Oh, we will," Tawni said. "We'll find out who this secret guy is in no time!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you will," Zora said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! That's all for now. I actually wasn't going to post tonight, but... yeah, I did :) <strong>

**Random Question: Do you prefer black&white photography or color?**

**My Answer: I actually like black and white better. It just makes pictures awesome :)**

**Fergus2013 out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I planned on it, but I couldn't get to my fic yesterday to finish this chapter. But here it is! So I want to of course, thank all the people who have favorited and/or subscribed to this story! And I also want to thank the reviewers - _LoveNeverSleeps, IloveMEandonlyMe0721, past decembers, luvchanny4eva, lovelivelifehop14, HopelesslyChanny, iluvchanny13, CrazieeBubbliee, Imlikeoky, allisonbcullen, hubbabubbaouch_, and _LOLChanny819_! Y'all rock and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm starting to think of some cool stuff, so keep reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Sonny laid back on her bed. She had just gotten home from another movie date with Chad. She was surprised at how he acted when it was just the two of them. He wasn't so conceited; he was actually really nice and chivalrous. The only thing was that Sonny hated lying to her friends. She actually thought that she had seen Nico and Grady at the Arcade the other night when she and Chad were out together, but she might've been seeing things.

She hadn't really seen or talked to her friends much during the week, unless they were at the studio. And she hadn't talked to them at all over the weekend. Deciding to find out what they were up to, Sonny grabbed her laptop from her nightstand and opened it up.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**Lucy Cole** hanging out with some friends! but missing my bestie in LA!

_-8 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: funny. I'm missing my bestie too.

**Lucy Cole**: ?

**Tawni Hart**: Sonny's been ditching right after rehearsals everyday. and I haven't talked to her all weekend :\

**Lucy Cole**: ohh. I haven't talked to her that much this week either :(

...

**Nico Harris** is kinda feeling lonely... :\

**Grady Mitchell**: I hear ya dude.

**Skyler DeVane**: I'm not following. You two always hang out.

**Nico Harris**: yeah, but I'm talking about not having a girlfriend :P

**Skyler DeVane**: ah, gotcha.

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: only one week left of school. 4 and a half days to be exact :)

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Tawni Hart** is now in a relationship with **Jason Evans**.

_-159 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: :D :D :D :D

**Nico Harris**: it's about time you two made it official. you went out on constant dates for the last few weeks :P

**Lucy Cole**: aww! yay Tawni! :)

**Jason Evans**: :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: loser, you can call me back noww :)

...

**Jordan Lancaster** spending the day with Stella :)

_-19 people like this._

**Levi Thomson**: when are you two NOT spending the day together?

**Shayne Thomson**: seriously dude, you say me and Zora are bad. we don't get to see each other all the time :P

**Zora Lancaster**: yeah jerkface xP

**Jordan Lancaster**: shut up. you two are horrible when you ARE together :P

...

**Wesley Williger** one week till So Random! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: YESS! :D

**Grady Mitchell**: can't wait dude!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: lame xD

**Tawni Hart**: Chad, must we remind you that you watch So Random now

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: no.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: you spend all this time Skyping Shayne but you have no time for your own brother? :(

**Zora Lancaster**: oh don't be a baby :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: fine :P but there's still no excuse

**Zora Lancaster**: uh, yes there is. you're NEVER on Skype :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: right... dang it! you win.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** had a good time at the movies :D

_-387 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Sonny turned her attention away from the computer when she heard the familiar "mooing" that was her cell phone's ring tone. She smiled at the picture on the caller id and answered the call.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Sonny," Chad said. Sonny could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, what's up? We just saw each other like, half an hour ago."

"Yeah, I know. But um, I was thinking..."

"About?"

"I was thinking we should make our relationship, you know, official. Like, facebook official."

"What? Chad, we agreed to keep it from our casts until we could find a way to tell them. Not that I don't want to put it on facebook..."

"I know," Chad said. "But... the thing is, my cast knows about us."

"What? How?"

"Chastity and Ferguson said it was obvious, Skyler saw us together the other night, and Portlyn... I think one of the other three told her or something. I don't know."

"So what did they say about it?"

"Nothing bad, really. I guess they're cool with it. Ferguson said it was about time and they all pretty much agreed."

"Oh," Sonny said. She leaned back on her pillows. "I still don't know. You know how my friends can be. Sometimes they're more dramatic than Mackenzie Falls."

Chad laughed. "Yeah, they can be I guess. But it's cool if you want to wait longer, it was just an idea since my cast already knows."

"Yeah, but apparently mine doesn't," Sonny said. "Actually, I'm really surprised Zora hasn't caught us yet. She usually knows everything that goes on in the studio."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. Uh, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course Chad."

"Cool. Bye Sonny."

"Bye Chad."

Sonny hung up her phone and placed it and her computer on her nightstand. As she got ready for bed she wondered about how and when she'd tell her friends about her and Chad. But soon enough she forgot about that as she thought of the last few dates she and Chad went on, and soon Sonny was off in la-la land.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There it is. Now it's time for the question, which actually sorta has to do with the fic, so I guess it's not that random.<strong>

**Just curious, what is your favorite couple in this story? What is your favorite couple outside of this story?**

**Okay, so that was two questions... oh well, haha. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Fergus2013 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, it looks like pretty much everyone who answered the question said they definitely like Channy, lol. But then again, they are the couple of the show. But I was happy to see that a lot of you also like Zora/Shayne, which is good because I really like them too, haha. Anyway, I want to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to the story! And I want to give a shout out to the reviewers - _past decembers, Channyforeva87, nangelgirl923, IloveMEandonlyME0721, DisneyFrantic, LoveNeverSleeps, HopelesslyChanny, iluvechanny13, CrazieeBubbliee, MiiMyselfandTime, LOLChanny819, Imlikeoky, Saraspsg2010xx_, and _livelovelife4ever14_! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope y'all like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Nico sat behind Sonny's car crouched down along with Tawni and Grady. They had followed Sonny home after rehearsal to look for any suspicious activity, though they had gotten distracted at trying to hide from some fans, and had nearly missed a boy going into her house. They just caught a glimpse of him, so they were unsure of his identity.

It was now nearing dusk, and Nico was beginning to regret coming out to spy on Sonny in the first place. She and the boy never came out of the house to go anywhere. Nico was just about to call it quits when the front door opened and Sonny stepped out. They were close to knowing the identity of the boy she was secretly seeing.

Then she stopped, looking right at her car. At them.

Sonny shoved the boy back inside and shut the door. "Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora, I know you're out here!"

They remained crouched down below the windows of the car, trying to listen for Sonny's footsteps walking toward them. It was silent for a few minutes, then they heard Sonny's sigh and footsteps going back inside. The door shut and the three booked it from Sonny's car to their own cars.

"That was close," Grady said.

"I wouldn't be so sure G," Nico said. "I don't think we're out of the water yet."

...

The following morning Nico found himself the first to be in the Prop House. Finally being there early for once, Nico sat on the couch and relaxed as he pulled out his phone to go on the internet.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (203)**

**Shayne Thomson** is just going to bed now. at 5-am. thanks **Zora Lancaster** :)

_-7 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: anytime :)

...

**Wesley Williger** woke up and can't go back to sleep :\

**Zora Lancaster**: I hate when that happens :(

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** had a good night last night. now I'm up and getting ready for some filming :)

_-239 people like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** and **Sonny Munroe** are now friends with **Jason Evans**.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: up to 5-am Skyping Shayne? Wow sis :P

_-_**_Levi Thomson _**_likes this._

**Zora Lancaster**: well, I ended up falling asleep for a few hours after rehearsal yesterday, so I wasn't tired :P

...

**Sonny Munroe** getting ready for work. even though it's not really "work" :D

_-175 people like this._

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: yeah, it doesn't take much to be "funny" :P

**Sonny Munroe**: shut up Chad. you wouldn't last a full episode on So Random :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: oh yeah? we'll just see about that :P

**Sonny Munroe**: you're on Cooper!

...

**Grady Mitchell** still thinks 10-am is too early xP

**Nico Harris**: I hear ya buddy!

**Tawni Hart**: right?

**Zora Lancaster**: I don't even know how to respond to this... :P

...

**Sonny Munroe** likes Selena Gomez & the Scene.

...

**Sonny Munroe** is on a mission.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: ?

**Sonny Munroe**: it doesn't concern you Chad. not in a bad way. it's something I have to take care of this morning.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: okay.

...

**Ferguson Michaels** cannot wait to see some reactions ;D

_-_**_Chad Dylan Cooper_**_ likes this._

**Portlyn Maddison**: reactions to what?

**Ferguson Michaels**: you know. what we talked about yesterday...

**Portlyn Maddison**: ohh, right! xD

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Nico got off his phone to see that both Grady and Tawni were sitting in the room as well. Grady had just turned on the TV and Tawni was doing something on her phone. Grady noticed Nico was off his phone and smiled.

"Hey man."

"Hey G."

"So, do you think Sonny really saw us out there yesterday?" Grady asked.

"I don't know," Nico said with a shrug. "I hope not."

"Me too."

Suddenly the door opened and Sonny came in. She walked over near the sarcophagus and crossed her arms, looking at her three friends. "I cannot believe you guys. Spying on me? How could you do that to me?"

"Well, it's your fault for not telling us who you're dating," Tawni said. "Frankly, I'm hurt. Best friends tell each other everything!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to tell you guys because I wasn't ready to tell you," Sonny said.

"Yeah, but we're just looking out for you too," Nico said.

"What about privacy? I think I should be able to have some, especially when it concerns my love life!"

Nico just looked at Tawni and Grady, knowing Sonny was right. She did deserve some privacy. The doors opened again and Zora came through, her smile fading at the scene in front of her.

"Um, is this a bad time?" the 15 year old asked.

"Oh don't act innocent," Sonny said. "I know you were outside my house spying on me last night, trying to figure out who I was with."

Zora held her hands up, her eyes wide. "I swear I wasn't within 100 feet of your house yesterday."

"Oh yeah, then what'd you do?" Sonny asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I went home, fell asleep for a few hours, then Skyped with Shayne until early this morning," Zora said. "If you don't believe me, I'll call him and you can ask him yourself."

Sonny let her arms drop. "It's okay, I believe you Zora." She turned to the others. "But I know I saw you three hiding behind my car. You can deny it, but I know what I saw."

With that Sonny walked out of the Prop House leaving the four shocked. Zora shook her head at the three older teens.

"I _told_ you spying on her was a bad idea."

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's time for the random question! Do you have iPod, and if so, what model and color is it?<strong>

**My answer: I do have an iPod; it's the 4th generation Nano and it's green.**

**So that's all. And just so everyone knows, if there's something you might want to see in the fic, request it in the review or through PM and I'll see what I can do. It's kinda fun to take suggestions xD**

**I'm out. Peace out suckhas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is another longer chapter for y'all. I want to thank all the people who favorite/subscribed/reviewed this story, and I also wanna thank anyone who put me on their favorite author's list! :D So, shout out to the reviewers who make my day - annad063, Channylover08, firelady101, alexsonny14, Channyforeva87, MiiMyselfandTime, LoveNeverSleeps, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, S is for Seddie, LOLChanny819, nangelgirl923, ChannyStemiShizzle, Imlikeoky, Channylove12349, livelovelife4ever14, CrazieeBubbliee, DisneyFrantic, and channyobsessedoct2 - thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

"So wait, they got caught spying on Sonny?" Shayne said with a laugh. Zora rolled her eyes at him, looking at his live picture on her computer screen.

"Yeah, I told them not to go," Zora said. "Though I probably should've told them that they shouldn't have gone because they're horrible spies."

Shayne smirked at her. "You just wanted to see them crash and burn, didn't you?"

"No... I wanted to see if they were stupid enough to actually try it."

"So is Sonny still ticked at all of them or what?"

"Not as much," Zora said. "They finally did admit they were spying on her today, but she didn't talk to them at all for the last day and a half outside of rehearsal."

"Wow, haha. So why didn't you go? You're like, the queen of spies," Shayne said smiling.

"First of all, because they would've gotten me caught too," Zora said. "But also because I already know it's Chad she's been seeing."

"Really? How do you know?"

"It's obvious. They always flirt, and now they're always posting stuff on Facebook about their awesome time at the movies and all that."

"Yeah, Sonny has been posting stuff, and come to think of it, Chad almost always comments on her posts," Shayne said.

"Exactly." Zora smirked. "And it helps that I've seen them together through the vents and my other hiding places."

"Of course." Shayne placed his elbow on the desk and his chin on his palm. He gave Zora a smile. "I really miss you."

Zora smiled, feeling a blush coming to her cheeks. "I miss you too."

Shayne shook his head. "I can't wait until I'm out of school. Just a day and a half more."

"I know, I'll have to get away for a weekend and come visit again," Zora said.

"That would be awesome," Shayne said. Zora saw his bedroom door open and his brother came into the screen. Shayne turned to his brother, "Hey Levi."

"Hey bro, hey Zora."

"Hi Levi."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was sent to tell Shayne it's dinner time," Levi said.

Shayne sighed and waved off his twin. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He waited until Levi left the room to turn back to Zora. "Guess I gotta go."

"It's okay, I should probably get something to eat too," Zora said.

"Alright. So I'll talk to you later," Shayne said. "Bye Zora."

"Bye Shayne."

Zora logged off her Skype account and quickly checked her email. She decided before she got something to eat she'd check her Facebook as well.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (300+)**

**Sonny Munroe** spent all my breaks playing Angry Birds today!

**Tawni Hart**: wow Sonny...

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: that's just sad.

**Sonny Munroe**: shut up you two :P

...

**Skyler DeVane** has hardly any scenes today :( someone text me or something.

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: aww, poor Skyler :P

**Skyler DeVane**: yes, poor me. I'm BORED!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you could rehearse your lines for next week :P

**Skyler DeVane**: yeah... no :P

...

**Jordan Lancaster** only has to survive two more days until summer. not including the next 3 hours :P

_-11 people like this._

**Stella Rhodes**: and we'll have the entire summer together :)

_-_**_Jordan Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Shayne Thomson**: sure. rub it in :P

**Levi Thomson**: at least you have a girlfriend :P

**Shayne Thomson**: true :D

...

**Grady Mitchell** likes meatball subs.

...

**Nico Harris** off to lunch! then some more rehearsals :D

_-193 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Jason Evans**: so to answer you're text, 'cause my phone died while I was typing my reply, yes, I'm free Friday night :)

**Jason Evans**: awesome! so where do you wanna go?

**Tawni Hart**: surprise me :)

**Jason Evans**: alright. I have just the place :)

...

**Ferguson Michaels** finishing up with rehearsals, then heading to a movie with the cast

_-47 people like this._

...

**Wesley Williger** packing for LA! :D

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** one more day closer to summer vacation! going home, taking a shower, then Skyping **Zora Lancaster** :D

_-13 people like this._

...

**Sonny Munroe** uploaded a photo and tagged **Nico Harris** and **Grady Mitchell**: the boys playing their video game and their hilarious game faces! xD

_-154 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: no different than usual xD

**Zora Lancaster**: too bad they don't have any game! xD

**Tawni Hart**: lol. that's good Zora! :D

**Grady Mitchell**: hey! :(

**Nico Harris**: yeah :(

**Zora Lancaster**: chill out. I'm kidding! :P

...

**Sonny Munroe** - **Zora Lancaster**: I just realized, when do we actually get to meet Shayne? We're hanging out with Jason tomorrow, and Tawni hasn't been with him as long as you've been with Shayne.

_-_**_Nico Harris_**_, _**_Grady Mitchell_**_, and _**_Tawni Hart_**_ like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: eventually. I'm not as lucky as Tawni to have him living in the same town as I work in :P

**Sonny Munroe**: right :(

**Shayne Thomson**: I'll sneak back with Zora next times she visits xD

**Zora Lancaster**: but I have no idea when that will be :(

**Shayne Thomson**: ...okay then, I'll just have to take Stella up on that road trip idea :D

**Zora Lancaster**: :D

...

**Levi Thomson** only two more days. then SUMMER! :D

_-19 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: So I'm talking to you on Skype right now, you're telling me about how Sonny caught the others spying on her, which I think is hilarious, but of course you already know that 'cause I'm laughing. For some reason all I can think about is the next time I can see you in person, and I should go to college in LA when I graduate so I can be near you all the time. Anyway, I'm basically rambling what's going on in the back of my mind and I don't want you to think I'm not paying attention so I'm gonna get off Facebook now and ask you if Sonny is still mad at them or not. You're cute :)

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: I was wondering what you were typing when I was telling you about that. You were looking at me and then at the screen, and yes I could tell the difference. I wish you were graduating this year so you could move here noww, but you're not and I think you might just have to move here before then and spend your senior year here instead. Now I'm starting to ramble, thanks a lot. You're probably eating right now still 'cause you take forever to eat and you'll have to go to bed before you can get back on to read this, but whatever. I'm gonna go find food now 'cause I'm hungry. You're cuter :)

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Zora shut her laptop and got up from her desk chair, smiling. The growling of her stomach reminded her once again that she was hungry. Thinking about what to eat, Zora left her room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Now for the random question:<strong>

**What TV show other than Sonny With A Chance is your favorite?**

**My Answer: MasterChef.**

**So don't forget, if you have any Q's or suggestions for the fic, just send me a message or write it in the review! xD**

**Peace out suckhas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so first of all thanks for the reviews and story alerts and all that! Thanks to HopelesslyChanny, IloveMEandonlyME0721, channyobsessedoct2, Mr. BC, iluvchanny13, nangelgirl923, Imlikeoky, Channylove12349, lulu-144, alexsonny14, CrazieeBubbliee, MiiMyselfandTime, LOLChanny819, LoveNeverSleeps, firelady101, livelovelife4ever14, Channyforeva87, DisneyFrantic, annad063, and Man-Suz-She for reviewing! And I got asked a few questions in some reviews :)**

**Q: MiiMyselfandTime asked "What is your favorite channel? And you can't say Disney ;)"**

**A: I love Fox. There's so many shows I watch on there, like Family Guy, Bob's Burgers, MasterChef, The Simpsons, The Office... all that stuff :)**

**Q: LoveNeverSleeps: what are your favorite pairing(s) in this story?**

**A: well, of course I like Channy, but not as much as other people, haha. kinda because they're a cliche couple, haha. anyway, so I DO like Channy, but I'm really getting attached to Zora/Shayne. I kinda threw Shayne in there to stir something up with Zora before she got back from vacation, but yeah... I'm really liking them. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and questions! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Chad spun around in his desk chair. He was waiting for Sonny to meet him there in his dressing room during her break. He had wanted to talk to her more about telling her cast about their relationship. Chad admitted to himself that he really liked Sonny and he didn't want to keep hiding their relationship just because Sonny was afraid of what her friends would think.

"Just send her the relationship request."

Chad turned his chair to the voice. Zora was standing there with her arms crossed.

"What? How did you get in here?"

Zora rolled her eyes. "The door was open."

"Oh." Chad shook his head. "And what are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone."

"Okay Chad, I'm sure by now you know I'm the genius around here," Zora said. "I know about you and Sonny. And I know that your cast knows too."

"You... what? How?"

"I have eyes and ears all over this studio," Zora said. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. If you send her the relationship request, she can't refuse it."

"But what if she does?" Chad asked with a frown.

"Trust me, she won't," Zora said before leaving the room.

Chad let out a sigh. He turned his computer and went online. He stared at the screen tapping his fingers across the keyboard a few moments before logging in.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (243)**

**Nico Harris** is happy that Sonny isn't mad at us anymore :)

**Sonny Munroe**: I just hope you guys will give me my privacy from now on...

**Grady Mitchell**: we will :)

**Zora Lancaster**: I highly doubt that...

_-_**_Ferguson Michaels_**_ and _**_Tawni Hart_**_ like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** thought of a new Check It Out girls sketch with Sonny :)

_-139 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: sweet! I love that sketch! :D

...

**Skyler DeVane** is the official Mac Falls behind the scenes camera guy xD

**Portlyn Maddison**: oh no...

**Ferguson Michaels**: this should be good! xD

**Skyler DeVane**: right? :D

...

**Zora Lancaster** can't believe Grady got wasabi in his eye again... -_-

**Tawni Hart**: he'll never learn.

**Nico Harris**: at least he's not temporarily blind this time.

**Grady Mitchell**: I can't believe it happened again either... :(

...

**Wesley Williger** likes Iron Man and staying up late texting someone you like.

...

******Chad decided to now take Zora's advice and went to edit his profile. He clicked the "In a relationship" and tagged Sonny as his girlfriend. Now he just had to wait to see what would happen.******

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** went from being "single" to "in a relationship."

_-129 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: hm, sure. that will last about... 2 hours.

**Zora Lancaster**: I doubt that :P

**Nico Harris**: nah, I agree with Tawni.

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: about time Chaddy :)

**Ferguson Michaels**: it's finally becoming official? awesome man! :)

**Skyler DeVane**: took long enough :P

**Tawni Hart**: I'm surprised Sonny has nothing to say about this... :P

...

**Tawni Hart** uploaded a photo and tagged **Zora Lancaster**: someone was up late again last night talking to a certain someone ;)

_-193 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: in my defense, it wasn't that late...

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I just saw her, she's not asleep now... :\

**Tawni Hart**: no, this was earlier this morning, before rehearsals started.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: ohh, okay.

**Jordan Lancaster**: she actually looks innocent when she's sleeping :P

**Zora Lancaster**: and so do you :P

**Shayne Thomson**: innocent, and adorable :)

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ and _**_Zora Lancaster_**_ like this._

...

**Nico Harris** and **Grady Mitchell** are now friends with **Jason Evans**.

...

**Ferguson Michaels **and **Skyler DeVane** are now friends with **Wesley Williger**.

...

**Nico Harris** had a flashback to the time Zora, Grady, Chad, and me almost died on Air Chad 0_o

**Grady Mitchell**: good thing I had a parachute.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I almost had that erased from my memory... thanks for bringing it back :P

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Portlyn Maddison** - **Chad Dylan Cooper**: hurry up and get back to set! Chastity and I have a pedicure appointment!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: 5 minutes. I'm waiting for something.

**Portlyn Maddison**: fine. but not a second later.

...

**Tawni Hart** for some reason, **Nico Harris**'s flashback reminded me of the time we all had the same daydream about going to public school

**Zora Lancaster**: wow. that's nowhere near related to almost dying in a plane...

**Tawni Hart**: I know. I have no idea why I thought of it.

**Grady Mitchell**: I liked that daydream...

**Zora Lancaster**: you liked Martha :P

**Grady Mitchell**: :D

...

**Sonny Munroe** is now friends with **Mel Winters**.

...

**Sonny Munroe** is now in a relationship with **Chad Dylan Cooper**.

_-328 people like this._

**Nico Harris**: SAY WHAT?

**Grady Mitchell**: I just dropped my meatball sandwich...

**Tawni Hart**: I really should've seen that coming...

**Zora Lancaster**: uh, yeah you should've :P

**Nico Harris**: wait... you don't seem surprised. you knew?

**Zora Lancaster**: of course.

**Ferguson Michaels**: so did we. you're taking this better than I expected..

**Nico Harris**: I'm in shock.

**Tawni Hart**: wait... you knew too? 0_o

**Ferguson Michaels**: yeah. we forced it out of Chad... even though we were pretty sure of it.

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Sonny Munroe**: whatever happened to telling your bestfriend EVERYTHING!

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Chad didn't read much after that. He jumped up and down and did a small victory dance before noticing that Sonny was standing in his doorway smirking at him.

"Oh, hey Sonny." He ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't see that, did you?"

"I did, actually. And I wish I had my camera. I need it for revenge."

"Revenge?"

Sonny walked toward him. "Yes, for making us Facebook official. Tawni is going to have a fit not telling her earlier."

"You can always hide out here till her mood passes," Chad said smiling.

Sonny returned the smile. "Why do you think I'm here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy! I'm pretty sure everyone was waiting for that! Haha. It only took 15 chapters :) Anyways... random question time!<strong>

**What are you looking forward to this summer?**

**My answer: the final Harry Potter movie! :D**

**Okay, that's all. Later! **

**(and thanks again for reading/reviewing/etc!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! So I apologize for not posting for a few days. It seems like forever to me since I posted. But... I wanna thank you all for (hopefully) not going crazy without an update. I just had a few real busy days and I couldn't finish the chapter. Anyway, I wanna thank my faithful reviewers - actinglover, past decembers, alexsonny14, IloveMEandonlyMe0721, iluvchanny13, Imlikeoky, nangelgirl923, MiiMyselfandTime, firelady101, CrazieeBubbliee, channyobsessedoct2, agent-mazda, PeaceLoveCheer45620, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, Saraspsg2010xx, Channylove12349, LoveNeverSleeps, Man-Suz-She, and DisneyFrantic. Thanks again! And I have some questions to answer :D**

_**Q: What's the most weirdest thing you have ever done? - DisneyFrantic**_

_**A: I've done a lot of weird things. The weirdest is that I played with ketchup packets with my friend one time... like game them voices and everything, haha. Yeah, good times :)**_

_**Q: Who's your favorite author on fanfic at the moment? - nangelgirl923**_

_**A: Tough one. I read so many it's kinda hard. A few I can name off are TKiwi02, iluvchanny13, Azure129, Nintendogal55, StarvingWriterMaeve, and Eeveebeth Fejvu. There's more though, and I have been reading to read some more of the reviewer's stories, so the list will grow :)**_

_**Q: What kind of music do you like? - firelady101**_

_**A: pretty much all kinds. I enjoy classic rock, punk rock, and country the most :D**_

_**Q: What made you come up with this idea? - firelady101**_

_**A: The beginning of TKiwi02's story Easier to Run was a partial inspiration; having the cast be on vacation and coming home soon. Also my friend Jake, who on his own site for another show writes fanfics, wrote this one about a couple becoming Facebook Official, so that's where the name came from, and also StarvingWriterMaeve's "Hillbook" was where I got the idea to put in the Facebook updates. :)**_

**So thanks for the questions and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

Tawni sighed as she walked into the Prop House. Already seeing that the others were there she greeted them and took a seat next to Sonny on the couch. She smiled at the memory of the interrogation she gave her Thursday when she found out about her dating Chad. Her memory was cut off by her message tone on her phone. She picked it up and looked at her new text message.

_Jason: hey :)_

_Tawni: hey yourself :)_

_Jason: so I still feel bad I had to work all weekend. but our date Friday night was awesome :)_

_Tawni: don't worry about it. at least I was able to go to the beach while you worked ;) and it was._

_Jason: haha. yeah I was thinking we could go out tonight, if you're not busy... or interrogating Sonny, lol_

_Tawni: lol. noo, I'm not. where are we going to go?_

_Jason: a nice restaurant. maybe a movie. it's up to you babe :)_

_Tawni: hmm, sounds good. I'll give you more details later :)_

_Jason: awesome. I'll talk to you then. have a fun day at work :D_

_Tawni: I will. don't let anyone drown :)_

Tawni switched out of the texting screen and looked around the room. Sonny was on her phone, no doubt playing Angry Birds or texting Chad, and Zora and the boys were playing cards over by the counter. Tawni shrugged and went back to her phone.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (275)**

**Wesley Williger** will be in LA tomorrow! can't wait to appear on So Random!

_-375 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: yes! it's going to be amazing! :)

**Sonny Munroe:** can't wait Wesley! :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: I don't know how it was possible that we both fell asleep while Skyping, but you looked so dorky with those goggles on and I woke up smiling thinking about that. Oh, and you should know that you fell asleep first, 'cause you're lame :)

_-8 people like this._

...

**Jason Evans** up and off to work soon. gonna text Tawni before I leave :)

_-8 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: I don't know how that happened either. And for some reason I thought you fell asleep first, but you didn't. I was drowsy when I sent you the IM saying you fell asleep first. I'm glad my dorkiness made you smile. And you should know that you look friggin' adorable when you're sleeping :)

_-9 people like this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** on a plane to LA to see my sister :D

_-12 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: NOOOOOOO!

**Jordan Lancaster**: love you too sis :P

**Zora Lancaster**: :)

**Nico Harris**: dude! we had no idea you were coming!

**Jordan Lancaster**: yeah, I know. it's kind of a last minute thing :D

**Sonny Munroe**: well it's going to be great to see you again Jordan :D

**Jordan Lancaster**: thanks! :D

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** and **Jason Evans** are now friends.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** - **Sonny Munroe**: so we caused quite a ruckus at the studio :)

**Sonny Munroe**: and on Tween Weekly :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: yeah... that too :D

**Sonny Munroe**: it was worth it though :) and I got my revenge on you, so I'm good :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: wait, you said you weren't going to post that picture... 0_o

**Sonny Munroe**: not now. so you better behave ;)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: :O

...

**Nico Harris** playing cards with Grady and Zora!

_-134 people like this._

**Grady Mitchell**: and you're losing :D

_-**Zora Lancaster** likes this._

**Zora Lancaster**: I really love how we're playing cards and on our phones at the same time :P

**Nico Harris**: lol yeah. we're such Facebook addicts xD

...

**Tawni Hart** loves how we're all hanging in the prop house and the only thing being said is Nico complaining about not winning at cards :D

_-123 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: I think it's sad...

**Tawni Hart**: it is xD

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Tawni and Sonny both put their phones down on the table and began to talk. They were both thinking about coming up with a sketch idea, but somehow their conversation changed to making plans for a possible double date sometime soon.

"Fine," Tawni said. "But Chad is not allowed to talk at all during the movie. Not even to say 'pass the popcorn' because he'll find a way to talk about himself."

"He's really not that bad on dates," Sonny said. "I'm sure it would be fine."

"We'll see about that," Tawni said. Sonny was about to reply when the prop house doors opened. Both girls turned their attention to the door, meanwhile Zora, Grady and Nico all continued playing their game, apparently not hearing the door. Tawni and Sonny expected Marshall or even Chad to come though, but it was neither. A boy of about 16 with shaggy brown hair came through, and just after him came in a boy with reddish-brown hair about the same age. Both boys were grinning ear to ear.

The boy with the reddish-brown hair was the first to speak of the two.

"So is there a buttface in here or should I go back to Oregon and call this trip a bust?"

The older teen stars watched, slightly in shock, as Zora whipped around to the boy. Her eyes widened and in no time she was out of her seat running to him.

"Shayne! What are you doing here?" she asked as they hugged.

"I stowed away on the plane," Shayne said with a smile. "Nah, I couldn't fit into Jordan's suitcase. He was able to get me a plane ticked to come with him."

"I can't believe this. It's so awesome that you're here!"

"Um, hey," Jordan said waving to his sister. "How about some love for your big bro?"

"If I have to," Zora said with a smile. The Lancaster siblings hugged and the four other teens in the room all made their way over to the reuniting trio. Zora turned to them still smiling. "So you guys already know Jordan the Dork."

"Whatever little sis," Jordan said. He gave a nod to the cast.

"And this is Shayne," Zora said.

Shayne nodded. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's really awesome to finally meet you Shayne," Sonny said. "Normally I'd say Zora told us a lot about you..."

"But she wouldn't open her trap when we interrogated her," Tawni said looking pointedly at Zora, who shrugged with her best innocent smile.

"Eh, it's cool," Shayne said. "But I've heard a lot about you guys, haha. It's really cool to meet you all."

"You play video games dude?" Nico asked.

"Uh, yeah," Shayne scoffed.

"Awesome," Nico said. "We'll have to play while you're here sometime."

"Okay, so not to be rude," Jordan said. "But all they had on the plane were roasted nuts and I'm a growing boy so I need some food. Think we can get some lunch?"

"You're not growing, you're just hungry," Zora said.

"I'm still growing mentally."

"Dang it."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sonny said. "Then we-"

"Ah-hem."

"Er, Zora, can give Shayne a tour of the studio and they can catch up," Sonny finished.

"Sounds cool," Jordan said. "Now lead us to the food!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope y'all liked this one! I'm hoping I don't take too long to update, I hate to keep ya waiting!<strong>

**Random Question: What game systems do you own?**

**My Answer: Nintendo Wii, Playstation2, Sega Genesis (yes I still have one, lol) and NintendoDSi**

**Catch ya later! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been a while... again! First our internet went out for a while, then my computer crashed. I'm so thankful that I keep my files on flash drives, haha. Anyway, thanks to AFlawlessBeauty, Ace5492, Channyforeva87, Dez2sweet, FranDS44444, HopelesslyChanny, channyobsessedoct2, Sunny Sonny, DisneyFrantic, CrazieeBubbliee, Imlikeoky, nangelgirl923, alexsonny14, MiiMyselfandTime, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, Channylove12349, livelovelife4ever14, and Man-Suz-She for reviewing! **

**Q: Can I have $5? - Man-Suz-She**

**A: If I had a way to send it to you... yeah, why not? lol**

**Q: What movie, non-Disney show related, is your favorite movie?**

**A: I'm really into Unaccompanied Minors and Avatar right now. I could watch those two everyday :D Oh, and let's not forget all the Harry Potter movies :D**

**Okay, so enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

Grady sat on the couch next to Nico while they played a game of Super Smash Bros. Melee against Jordan and Shayne. Sonny and Zora sat off to the side watching the boys, amused smiles on their faces. They laughed whenever one of the boys got upset about losing a life or getting eliminated.

As the boys started yet another game, Chad came into the Prop House and went toward the girls. He smiled at Sonny, "Hey m'lady."

Sonny beamed at her boyfriend, "Hey Chad. Finally finished with rehearsals?"

"Yeah," Chad said. "We had to keep going from the top because Portlyn kept forgetting her lines today. Sometimes I think the fumes from all those trips to the nail spa get to her head."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Zora said.

"Me either," Sonny said.

"Right?" Chad said. "She went five times the other day! I mean, who does that?"

"NO! I had that shot!" Nico yelled, grabbing the attention of the three off to the side.

"Okay, I'm done," Grady said dropping his controller. "You two are just way too good at this."

"Well, we are champions back home," Jordan said. "Not to brag or anything."

"Yeah right," Zora said. "You love bragging about your 'skills.'"

Jordan waved her off. "Whatever Zora."

Shayne walked toward Zora. "I'd tell you to ignore him, but I know you're already doing that."

"You just know me so well, don't you?" Zora asked Shayne with a smile.

"Yes I do," he replied with a smirk. Rather than standing next to her, Shayne sat on Zora's lap, grinning ear to ear when Zora almost faltered under his weight.

"Yeah, go ahead, crush my legs."

"Sounds good," Shayne said, earning a laugh from Sonny. He looked at Chad and nodded, holding out his hand. "'Sup dude? I'm Shayne."

Chad nodded, somewhat recognizing the name. He shook Shayne's hand. "Right, Zora's...?"

"Boyfriend. Jordan over there is her brother."

"Right. Well, welcome to the studio dude."

As Jordan and Nico went to join in on the conversation, Grady leaned back on the couch. He pulled out his phone and hit the Safari button.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (107)**

**Jordan Lancaster** finally has some real food in his system! stupid airplane nuts...

**Zora Lancaster**: I doubt the food here is real :P

**Sonny Munroe**: I second that.

**Tawni Hart**: the lobster's real though :)

...

**Shayne Thomson** is getting an exclusive tour of Condor Studios with Zora :D

_-13 people like this._

**Levi Thomson**: niiice bro! :D

**Shayne Thomson**: right? the studio's pretty sweet. oh! and I got to see Zora's secret room! :D

**Grady Mitchell**: what? you got to see the secret room! :(

**Shayne Thomson**: haha yeah :)

**Grady Mitchell**: not fair :( the rest of us have been trying to find it for years

**Zora Lancaster**: too bad xD

...

**Nico Harris** is ready to beat two small-town Oregon kids at video games! :D

_-103 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: bring it on!

**Zora Lancaster**: there's no way you're beating them Nico :P

**Nico Harris**: really? I'm the video game king around here!

**Zora Lancaster**: keep telling yourself that...

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** we're going to be in rehearsal FOREVER! :O

**Tawni Hart**: then you should be happy :P

**Skyler DeVane**: you'd think. but Portlyn is totally screwing up rehearsal today

**Tawni Hart**: oh. ouch.

_-_**_Ferguson Michaels_**_ likes this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** won the first round of video games with Shayne. These small-town Oregon kids just powned two Hollywood stars!

_-20 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: oh yeah! xD

**Grady Mitchell**: that was just the first round..

**Zora Lancaster**: I warned you guys...

...

**Grant Mitchell** hitting the beach again! where the ladies at? ;)

_-34 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** getting ready for my date with Jason! :D

_-194 people like this._

**Jason Evans**: can't wait babe :)

...

**Sonny Munroe** sitting here with Zora watching Grady and Nico getting their butts kicked at Super Smash Bros

_-394 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: and loving it! :D

**...LOGGING OUT...**

"Grady!"

Grady looked away from his phone to see the others all standing up. "Huh?"

"We're going to head to The Patio to hang out," Nico said. "You coming dude?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I hope Mel's working," Sonny said as they left. "She's my neighbor and she's pretty cool. We got off to a rough start, but you know, I got off to a rough start with Tawni too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it was late... again. The ending kinda sucked, but the next chapter should be better :D<strong>

**Random Question: What is one of your best talents?**

**My Answer: faking accents. I can do all kinds :D**

**Anyway, Fergus2013 out!**

**Later suckhas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so a big thanks to the reviewers - _StayStrong112, Imlikeoky, Saraspsg2010xx, Man-Suz-She, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, Dez2sweet, MiiMyselfandTime, MusicChannySkyscraper, Ace5492, channyobsessedoct2, SarcasmIncorporated, xXUnBreakableSoulXx_, and _channyforeva87_ - you all are awesome! :D Now it's time to answer some questions! :)**

**Q: If you could be anything, what would you be? - StayStrong112**

**A: I'd be one of the writers of SWAC, which in my dream world would never end, haha :D**

**Q: How about you give me 5 virtual dollars? - Man-Suz-She**

**A: Sure. *hands over 5 virtual dollars***

**Q: Do you have Facebook? - xXUnBreakableSoulXx**

**A: Yes. I don't go on as often as some of my friends, but I do have one :)**

**Q: [I know it's cliche, but] will there be any kissing between Zora/Shayne, Channy, and Tawni/Jason? - xXUnBreakableSoulXx**

**A: Definitely Channy, I can say that. The others are to be determined, I haven't planned to far ahead in the story, lol.**

**Q: Did you see Harry Potter 7 yet? - Channyforeva87**

**A: Yes! Haha. I might actually be seeing it again. I'm sort of in denial that the series is over, lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

Sonny sat nervously on the couch in the Prop House that following morning. Each time the door opened, she jumped, but was relieved when she saw Nico and Grady, then Zora with her brother and Shayne.

"Sonny, relax," Zora said. "Tawni's probably over it by now. Besides, it's not like we meant to crash her and Jason's date."

"I don't know Zora, she seemed pretty mad," Sonny said.

"She's only mad at Shayne for ruining her and Jason's 'special moment,'" Zora said giving a look to Shayne. Shayne shrugged, giving her an innocent grin.

"Hey, when I see a couple kissing I just have to say 'get a room.' It's instinct."

Jordan raised a brow. "You do that to every couple you see kissing?"

"Well, most... okay, only to friends."

Zora grinned looking at her brother. "Hehe, you better watch out Jordan. Shayne won't show you mercy when he catches you and Stella kissing."

"Ha, yeah dude. No mercy."

"Won't he just do the same to you two?" Nico asked. Sonny and Grady nodded, smiling.

"These two better hope I don't catch them kissing," Jordan said looking at the couple.

"Dude, I'm bigger than you," Shayne said. "You don't scare me. And I know you don't scare Zora."

"Don't care. I'll still kick your butt."

Zora rolled her eyes. "Now you choose to play the big brother role?"

"Hey, I've always played the big brother role," Jordan said.

"Anyway..." Nico said, wanting to change the subject. "What'd you guys think of Chad's reaction when that one person called him 'Chad Cooper?'"

"Oh my gosh! That was hilarious!" Sonny said. "He got so mad because the kid didn't call him 'Chad Dylan Cooper.'"

"That's so stupid," Jordan said. "It's just a middle name."

"Hey, that gives me an idea," Zora said smirking. The five teens all leaned in to hear her plan. Laughing, the teens all went onto their phones. Sonny smiled as she logged onto her Facebook account.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (298)**

**Wesley Williger** has arrived in LA! gonna get set up in the hotel today, then hanging out with the So Random cast tomorrow! :D

_-184 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: about time!

...

**Tawni Hart** is still mad at my friends for crashing my date last night!

**Zora Lancaster**: get over it. we didn't know you and Jason would be at the Patio :P

**Tawni Hart**: I will NOT! YOUR boyfriend interrupted a very special moment! I'll get my revenge...

**Zora Lancaster**: no you won't. I'm the master of revenge. you can't get revenge on me :P

**Tawni Hart**: just you wait... -_-

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** it's Chad DYLAN Cooper! and don't anyone forget that! -_-

_-596 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: get over it CHAD :P

...

******Sonny's smile grew as she noticed the changes on everyone's profiles, and changed her own, as they planned.******

...

**Grady Douglas Mitchell** well, last night was fun... and embarrassing...

**Nico Mychal Harris**: chill G. I'm gonna help you with that

**Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: oh no -_-

**Nico Mychal Harris**: hey!

**Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: sorry, but how many girlfriends have you had? :P

**Nico Mychal Harris**: ...

**Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: exactly :P

...

**Shayne Michael Thomson** - **Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: how long before Chad notices our names? lol

**Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: probably not long.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** is now friends with **Shayne Michael Thomson** and **Jordan Benjamin Lancaster**.

...

**Levi Thomson** - **Shayne Michael Thomson**: bro, what's up with all the middle names? 0_o

**Shayne Michael Thomson**: it's Zora's idea. Chad got mad at some kid last night for calling him Chad Cooper instead of Chad Dylan Cooper, so we're basically making fun of him by having all our middle names showing on Facebook.

**Levi Thomson**: nice! lol

...

**Allison Demetria Munroe** well, at least Tawni didn't kill us when she walked in the room :)

_-193 people like this._

**Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: I knew she'd be over it.

**Shayne Michael Thomson**: for the most part. she's giving me the evil eye :P

**Jordan Benjamin Lancaster**: she's not the only one :P

**Zora Allisyn Lancaster**: Jordan, shut up.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** okay, what's up with all the Randoms and the middle names?

**Allison Demetria Munroe**: it's our way of mocking your (unnecessary) behavior last night

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: it wasn't unnecessary.

**Allison Demetria Munroe**: yes, it was Chad.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: was I really that bad? :(

**Allison Demetria Munroe**: yes.

**Grady Douglas Mitchell**: you made the kid cry.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: okay, I get it.

**Allison Demetria Munroe**: good. don't let it happen again.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Sonny smiled as she changed her name back to normal on her profile. She was glad it didn't take Chad long to get the message. She looked at her friends.

"Well, I think Chad got the point."

"Looks like it," Nico said, still looking at his phone.

"Good," Zora said. "Now I can change my name back to normal. I know it was my idea and all, but I can't stand my full name-"

"I like your full name," Shayne said.

Zora smacked him on the leg. "I wasn't done. I can't stand my full name being on my profile. It's annoying to look at. Kind of like looking at Chad's full name on there all the time."

"Oh, haha. Yeah, I feel the same," Shayne said.

"I think we all do man," Nico said.

Sonny smirked as she reread one of the posts. She looked at Grady. "So Grady, you seemed to really like Mel last night."

"Uh, well, I... uh."

"You got it bad dude," Jordan said.

"It's cute," Sonny said. "You just have to relax around her."

Grady sighed. "Doesn't matter. She's probably not interested in me."

"Trust me, she likes you."

"Really?" Grady asked looking at everyone.

"Oh yeah," Nico said. "We all saw it. She couldn't keep her eyes off you."

"Cool."

"I see a new couple forming within the next few weeks," Sonny said to Tawni.

"Yeah, now we just need to find a girl for Nico," Tawni said. "Do you have any more neighbors?"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! And thanks again for all the reviewsfavorites/etc!**

**Random Question: How do you buy music? In the store or online?**

**My answer: I'm all iTunes now, lol. I haven't bought a CD in a looooong time!**

**Oh, and if anyone has suggestions for something to happen in the fic, I'm all ears. I love getting suggestions and hearing what you'd like to see happen :D**

**Anyway...**

**Peace out suckhas! xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I think I'm finally back in my writing stride. I actually finished this chapter yesterday, and I'm almost done with the next, haha. So a thanks to all who have read, favorited, and subscribed to this story! And a huge thanks to the reviewers - _Ace5492, DisneyFrantic, MusicChannySkyscraper, iHaveTheBestPenameEver, Saraspsg2010xx, Constantinox3, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, Dez2sweet, StayStrong112, Imlikeoky, MonStErScLosEt, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, Man-Suz-She, tiffc10_, and _Mr. BC_! **

**Q: How long do you think So Random will last? - Mr. BC**

**A: Not sure. I know it's not the same as SWAC, but I think it might be able to get a second season. Maybe. **

**Q: Did you know J.K. Rowling is writing two more Harry Potter books? - Man-Suz-She**

**A: Nope. Never heard that. I hope it's really true! lol**

**Q: Did you know I'm in tons of pain cuz I [somehow] tore a chunk of skin off my thumb with a vegetable peeler and its been bleeding for 48+ hours? - Man-Suz-She**

**A: No. I did not. That sucks and I hope you feel better.**

**Q: If you could shoot rainbows out of your hands or feet which one would you pick? - GallagherZammieBlackthorne**

**A: My hands.**

**Q: Do you like Tawnico (Tawni and Nico)? - StayStrong112**

**A: kinda. I could see them getting together. Notice that they're always paired together in sketches? haha**

**Q: One thing about iTunes though - what happens if your computer crashes? - TheDarkLordNwitchpire**

**A: Well, if you have all your songs on an iPod, if the computer crashed, when you go into iTunes on a different computer with your iPod hooked up, it will ask if you want to transfer all your purchased items onto the iTunes library. I know because this HAS happened to me before, haha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

Nico leaned back in his video game chair, closing his eyes. The lunch special was lobster, and because of So Random's growing popularity, they now got the same lunches that the Mackenzie Falls cast received each day. Nico took the liberty to completely stuff himself and was now ready to sleep.

"Man, lunch was really good," Wesley said taking a seat in a chair. "We don't have to rehearse again right away, do we?"

Zora shook her head. "No."

"Sweet." Wesley looked around. "It's really good to be back here. Even if I'm only here for a week."

"Well then, we should make the most of you being here," Sonny said. "I think a beach trip sounds good for the end of the week."

"Yes!" Tawni said. "I haven't been able to tan much since we've been back from vacation."

"You go to the beach every weekend though," Nico said.

"To see Jason. I don't really sit on the beach and tan anymore."

"Oh."

"So, is everyone up for the beach this weekend?" Sonny asked. Everyone responded that they wanted to. Sonny turned to Zora. "You think Jordan and Shayne would be up for it?"

"Uh yeah," Zora said. "We're talking about two Oregon boys who don't live near the ocean and don't get to go very often."

"I heard the words 'Oregon boys' so I assume you're talking about us," Jordan said as he and Shayne walked into the room.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the beach this weekend, and we wanted to make sure you both would want to go," Tawni said.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Well, that settles that," Sonny said.

"So are you all done with rehearsals yet?" Shayne asked.

"Not yet," Grady said. "We still gotta rehearse one more sketch that Wesley's gonna be in."

"Just not at the moment, we're all to full to move," Wesley said with a laugh.

Sonny looked at Shayne. "Any reason you asked?"

Shayne shrugged, smiling as he walked behind Zora. He leaned over the couch, putting his head on hers and reached for her hands. "I'm just wondering when I'll be able to steal this cutie from you all."

"It won't be too long," Tawni said, smiling at the couple. "Like Grady said, we only have one more sketch to rehearse."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, just give us like ten minutes and we'll get to it," Nico said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"No problem. I think I can survive the wait."

"Are you sure?" Zora asked looking up at Shayne.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Shayne said. "Actually, there's still something I've gotta do before I steal you for the rest of the day, so it kinda works out."

Jordan shook his head at his best friend and sister. "I think I'm going to barf." He looked at all the others. "They're just so disgustingly cute together."

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

"G, don't worry about it," Nico said on his end of the phone. "We're all gonna help you get rid of that Scottish accent you have around Mel."

"I hope so," Grady said. "I feel like a loser when I do that around her. But I can't help it, it just comes out!"

"I know." Nico sat at his desk, turning on his laptop. "But to be honest, I think she kinda likes it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I still wanna be able to talk to her normally," Grady said.

"Yeah, I know dude. Like I said, we're going to help you."

"Cool, thanks. Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to Skype Grant before it gets late over there."

"Okay, see you tomorrow G."

Nico hung up his cell and turned his attention to his laptop. This had been the first day in a long time he had not used his phone at work to go on Facebook or check any emails. It was different with Shayne, Jordan, and now Wesley being at the studio to hang out. After checking his email and deleting all the spam, Nico went to Facebook.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (298)**

**Chad Dylan Cooper** hopefully rehearsals won't last long today so I can spend time with m'lady :)

_-365 people like this._

...

**Wesley Williger** is super excited to work with the So Random cast! :D

_-238 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: it's going to be great Wesley :)

**Grady Mitchell**: yeah, we have some great sketches for you to act in :D

**Wesley Williger**: awesome!

...

**Zora Lancaster** uploaded a photo and tagged **Jordan Lancaster**: me and my big bro :)

-13 people like this.

...

**Shayne Thomson** is now friends with **Skyler DeVane** and **Chastity Ann DeWitt**.

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: heyy you! Yeah, it's been one month, which I find hard to believe. It feels like it's been a year already, but I checked the calender just to be sure and it's only been a month. Anywayy, I'm stealing you after you're done with rehearsals today 'cause I have stuff planned. So, happy one month :)

_-39 people like this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** is missing **Stella Rhodes** :(

_-15 people like this._

**Stella Rhodes**: I miss you too :( But I hope you're having a good time with Zora and her friends! Make sure you say hi for me! :)

**Jordan Lancaster**: I am, and I will. But I still miss you :P

...

**Ferguson Michaels** there's a lot of relationships popping around the studio, when is it gonna be my turn? :P

**Skyler DeVane**: or mine?

**Sonny Munroe**: aww, it'll happen for you guys.

**Ferguson Michaels**: WHEN?

**Sonny Munroe**: How should I know? :( You guys have to be patient.

**Ferguson Michaels**: fine :P

...

**Grady Mitchell** and **Tawni Hart** are now friends with **Mel Winters**.

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: only a month? wow, you're right, it feels like it's been wayyyyy longer :P To be honest, I'm a little scared that you made plans, it means you're planning something other than those plans -_- But... happy one month :)

...

**Jordan Lancaster** changed his profile picture.

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Jason Evans**: I hope you don't have to be on duty Saturday, because we're all going to the beach, but it's not the one you work at, and I wanna be able to enjoy the beach with you for once :)

**Jason Evans**: no, I'm not on duty Saturday, for once, lol. I'd love to go with you. It will be nice to actually enjoy the beach with each other :)

...

**Sonny Munroe** heading to The Patio with everyone except for Zora and Shayne. Even the rest of the Mac Falls cast is joining us

_-96 people like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** O_O

**Jordan Lancaster**: what?

**Levi Thomson**: what did my brother do?

**Sonny Munroe**: are you okay Zora?

**Tawni Hart**: what happened?

**Shayne Thomson**: Levi, I didn't... wait, yeah, I kinda did something... but it wasn't bad! It just rendered her speechless, hehe :)

**Jordan Lancaster**: what did I say about catching you two kissing?

**Shayne Thomson**: first of all, if we did, you weren't there to catch us :P secondly, that's not what I did :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: -_-

**Wesley Williger**: then what DID you do?

...

**Sonny Munroe** - **Zora Lancaster**: call me and Tawni

**Tawni Hart**: NOW!

...

**Grady Mitchell** keeps messing this up! :(

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you just gotta relax

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Zora Lancaster**: He said WHAT? :D

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ likes this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: so in case you didn't hear me earlier, I love you.

_-47 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Nico shut his laptop, a slight smile on his face. It quickly faded though. Sure, he was happy for Zora, for Tawni and Sonny, and now for Grady, even if he wasn't exactly with the girl he liked yet; but Nico felt like he was missing out. He did have a crush, but he knew he'd never have a chance with her. Putting the thoughts in the back of his mind, Nico decided to get ready for bed after a tiring day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :) <strong>

**Random Question: If you could listen to only 5 bands/artists for the rest of your life, who would you pick?**

**My Answer: Linkin Park, Open Till Midnight, Jennette McCurdy, the Glee Cast, and Rascal Flatts.**

**So that's it! **

**Peace out! (suckhas!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I went to my email for the first time in a while, yeah, it was loaded with review alerts and people adding it to their favorites and alerts, haha. I was happy :) So thanks to everyone who made those email notifications possible! And thanks to the reviewers - firelady101, Channyforeva87, Man-Suz-She, past decembers, MiiMyselfandTime, Ace5492, StayStrong112, MusicChannySkyscraper, TotallyAwesomeSuperFan, Dez2sweet, Constantinox3, Imlikeoky, Saraspsg2010xx, iHaveTheBestPenameEver, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, and fashiondivaatwork!**

**...**

**Q: If you could only eat two things for the rest of your life, what would they be? - iHaveTheBestPenameEver**

A: Chicken and pineapples

**Q: I feel bad for Nico. Any plans for him? - Constantinox3**

A: Yeah, I've got plans for him, haha :)

**Q: Which is better, penguins or fish? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: Penguins

**Q: Is there any type of story you want to write? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: I might wanna do an angsty one at some point.

**Q: Do you have a Twitter? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: yeah, but I haven't been on it in like a year, lol

**Q: What was the inspiration for your pen-name? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: It's a nickname... sorta. Don't ask how I got it, I don't even know why my friends started calling me that. And the 2013... it just sounds like it's going to be a cool year :D

**Q: Did you know I have 52 cousins and only 3 [including me] are girls? - Man-Suz-She**

A: I did not. Haha.

**Q: How old is Zora's older brother? And her boyfriend and his brother, how old are they? - firelady101**

A: All three of them are 16. I'll have more explanation on their ages coming up.

**Q: Is Grady gunna get with Mel? - firelady101**

A: Maybe... hehe

**Q: When's Channy gonna say I love you? - fireladay101**

A: Not sure when, but they will.

**Q: Can you give me Sterling Knight(:? - firelady101**

A: I can't. :( I'd like to, but I live all the way across the country :P

**_Sorry if I missed any questions. There were a lot and I feel like I missed one even though I went through the reviews a few times._**

**...**

**So, just a quick little thing here... Mr. BC asked about showing the character's FB profiles, so for the next few chapters, that's what I'll be doing. Also, I want to point out that this is slightly a future-fic, but you all probably realized that already, haha :) But to give a specific year, it's the start of Summer 2012. So if there's any confusion about ages, you can ask, plus I'll have the character's birthdays in their profiles. I'm also probably not going to be going by ALL the actors' real birth-dates, probably just two or three. So that's all the extra info you need right now... any other questions, just ask! :)**

**Also, Zora and her brother both skipped a year of school... just to clear that up ahead of time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

Zora came out of the ocean and went over to where she and her friends had all set their stuff on the beach. Tawni and Sonny were chatting with Chastity and Portlyn, who had decided to come when the Randoms invited the Mac Falls cast since they hadn't been fighting much the last few weeks. Zora sat on her towel and searched through her bag for her sunglasses and her phone.

Wesley also came up to the girls, taking a seat on his own towel and falling onto his back with a sigh.

"Finally done swimming you two?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Wesley said.

"For now. I'll probably go back in later," Zora replied as she kept her attention on her phone.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**ZORA LANCASTER'S PROFILE**

...

**.Change.**

**.Picture.**

...

View Photos of Me (759)

View Videos of Me (27)

Edit My Profile

-**Zora Lancaster** beach all day today :). _6 hours ago._

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Zora wrote on **Shayne Thomson**'s Wall.

- "." **Wesley Williger** wrote on Zora's Wall: "psyched for the beach today!"

- [] Zora changed her profile picture.

...

**Information: **

**Networks:** Condor Studios

Alpha Omega Academy '14

Siblings: **Jordan Lancaster**

**-About Me** - Basic Info:

-Birthday: April 25, 1997  
>-Sex: Female<br>-Hometown: Pine Hollow, OR  
>-Current City: <span>Los Angeles, CA<span>  
>-Interested in: Men<br>-Status: In a relationship with **Shayne Thomson**.

**Bio:** **-Activities:** acting, pulling pranks, making others laugh, video games, sports**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> pranking people, Vitamin Water, ninjas, pirates can never beat ninjas, Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer  
><strong>-Music:<strong> Selena Gomez & the Scene, Paramore, Jason Mraz, Linkin Park, Lady Antebellum, Jonas Brothers, Rascal Flatts, Charice, Katy Perry, Kenny Chesney, Owl City, Skillet, Kutless  
><strong>-Books:<strong> Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Private, Gallagher Girls, Theodore Boone: Kid Lawyer, The Great Gatsby, 13 Reasons Why, Daughters of the Moon**  
>-Movies: <strong>Harry Potter, Monsters Inc, Unaccompanied Minors, Gassie & We, Grease, Alice in Wonderland, The Incredibles, Star Wars, August Rush, Pan's Labyrinth, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Liar Liar, Aladdin, Yes Man, Legally Blonde**  
>-Television: <strong>So Random, Family Guy, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wizards of Waverly Place, the Big Bang Theory, Scrubs, Glee, iCarly, Danny Phantom, Dexter's Laboratory, Hey Arnold

**-Contact Information**:

**-Screen Name**: Zorsta425 (AIM)**  
><strong>

...

**News Feed (231)**

**Sonny Munroe** is heading to the beach with everyone! :)

_-347 people like this. _

...

**Shayne Thomson** beach! oh yeah! :D

**Levi Thomson**: lucky :P

**Shayne Thomson**: you're the one that wanted to stay in Oregon :P

...

**Levi Thomson** is going on a hike with some pals :)

_-14 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: awww, I miss hiking!

**Levi Thomson**: well, next time you come back home, go hiking, haha :)

**Zora Lancaster**: I will xD

...

**Sonny Munroe** uploaded a photo and tagged **Zora Lancaster** and **Wesley Williger**: Zora and Wesley's monster sand castle! First thing they did at the beach!

_-485 people like this._

**Wesley Williger**: MEGA CASTLE! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: definitely the best castle ever :)

...

**Skyler DeVane** taught Chastity to surf. she learned quick! haha.

_-102 people like this._

**Ferguson Michaels**: now try teaching Portlyn :P

**Skyler DeVane**: ha, no.

...

**Grant Mitchell** - **Grady Mitchell**: so you guys FINALLY went to the beach? haha :)

**Grady Mitchell**: yeah. finally haha :)

...

**Stella Rhodes** - **Jordan Lancaster**: have fun today! don't look at too many girls in bikinis :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: I'll have fun, and the only girls I'll be seeing in bikinis are girls I'm not interested in ;)

**Stella Rhodes**: good :)

...

**Tawni Hart** getting tan with the girls :)

_-85 people like this._

...

**Sonny Munroe** uploaded a photo and tagged **Chad Dylan Cooper**: Chad and I enjoying the beach! :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you look gorgeous in this photo :)

**Sonny Munroe**: aww :)

**Tawni Hart**: I thought Zora and Shayne were the disgustingly cute couple :P

**Zora Lancaster**: we are :D

...

**Zora Lancaster** feels like taking a nap on the beach xP

**Wesley Williger**: me too, lol

**Zora Lancaster**: 0_o I thought you passed out already :P

**Wesley Williger**: haha not yet. but I will soon.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Zora, now lying on her stomach, placed her phone down and looked over at Wesley. "You're a dork."

Wesley grinned. "Thanks."

"I wasn't complimenting you. Dork."

"I still take it as one though."

"You're impossible."

"I try."

Zora rolled her eyes. "I rest my case." She placed her head on her arms and closed her eyes, letting the sun dry her off. She half-listened to the conversation going on between the older girls off to her left. Her relaxation was ruined by something wet and heavy resting on her back.

"What the-?"

Not able to see what was on her back, Zora turned to the girls and Wesley, who were laughing.

"It's Shayne," Sonny said.

"I should've known..." Zora tried to turn toward him. "What are you doing crushing my spine?"

"What better way to get your attention?"

"Can you just get off my back?"

Shayne moved and Zora felt relief having the extra weight leave her back. She sat up and Shayne sat next to her. Zora noticed that Jason and Chad were now sitting next to their girlfriends.

"I'm not trying to be insulting, but you're kind of an oddball Shayne," Chastity said. "I mean, I've never seen a boy sit on his girlfriend's back."

Shayne smiled. "Haha, thanks. I take pride in being an oddball."

"I don't think I would've said yes when you asked me out if you were even the slightest bit of normal," Zora said.

Jordan walked up to all of them along with the other boys of the TV shows. "You know what's missing? A rope swing."

"Aww, I miss the rope swing!" Zora said with a pout. "We didn't go there when I was on vacation."

"Rope swing?" Jason asked.

"Dude, it's so cool," Jordan said. "It's at this small lake that's like a ten minute walk from our house, if you cut through the woods that is. But the rope swing has been there forever, probably since before we were born. We always go on hot days like this. There's also some rocks you can jump off of into the water."

"That sounds really cool," Nico said.

"It is."

"Better than the beach even," Shayne said. "At least in my opinion."

"But there's more to do at the beach," Tawni said. "Like get a tan, surf, take a walk along the beach or the boardwalk, build sandcastles..."

"Whoa, wait. What was that last one?" Shayne asked.

"Build sand-"

"No, before that."

"Take a walk along the beach."

"Sounds awesome. Thanks!" Shayne got up and pulled Zora along with him.

"Shayne! What are you doing?"

"We're taking a walk on the beach." He took her hand, interlocking their fingers, and leaned in closer. "And we're getting away from Jordan. Jordan's been all weird since earlier this week."

"Yeah, he has been. He's been acting a little _too_ protective."

"Exactly. But I know if Stella was here he wouldn't act this way," Shayne said. "So right now, getting away from him is the only way of avoiding his death stare."

Zora looked back to where their friends sat to see Jordan still watching the two walk away. She picked up speed, now pulling Shayne. "We're not getting away from him fast enough."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it, haha.<strong>

**Random Question: If you could have an exotic/wild animal for a pet, what would you choose?**

**My Answer: A wolf :)**

**So yeah, feel free to ask me questions and make suggestions for the story! :)**

**Peace out! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm super happy everyone liked the last chapter! And I know Channy is THE couple of SWAC, but I'm also super happy everyone likes Zora/Shayne too, haha :D Anyways, thanks to my reviewers for well, reviewing! - AFlawlessBeauty, Ace5492, fashiondivaatwork, MusicChannySkyscraper, MonStErScLosEt, kziichikii, Saraspsg2010xx, TotallyAwesomeSuperFan, firelady101, Constantinox3, Man-Suz-She, Dez2sweet, Channyforeva87, and threewordseightletters.**

**...**

**Q: Did you know Demi's album comes out September 15? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Nope, didn't know that, lol.

**Q: Do you like BTR? - Man-Suz-She**

A: I'm assuming that's Big Time Rush... I like a few of their songs.

**Q: Like what plans for Nico? - Constantinox3**

A: Plans for him possibly, maybe, getting a girlfriend, lol

**Q: How old is thou? - firelady101**

A: Uh... guess, haha :)

**Q: Do you like So Random? - firelady101**

A: Yes :D

**Q: Do you love Skyscraper? - firelady101**

A: haven't really heard it yet, lol. I need to YouTube it. It's on my list of things to do, lol

**Q: Justin Bieber? Like, do you got the fever of the Bieber? - firelady101**

A: I'm a fan, but not a supermega fan, lol

**Q: Are Grady and Nico going to have girlfriends? - firelady101**

A: Most likely... but we'll see :)

**Q: Are you going to write any more SWAC stories? - firelady101**

A: I want to :D

**Q: Am I annoying you? - firelady101**

A: Nope

**Q: Favorite Harry Potter couple? - TotallyAwesomeSuperFan**

A: Harry and Ginny.

**Q: Will Grady and Mel's couple name be Melady? - fashiondivaatwork**

A: Uh.. don't know, lol. That's up to y'all :)

**Q: Are you going to do a Zora/Shayne spin-off? - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: If I can think of some kind of plot... YES! :D

**Q: Is there going to be more romance between Zora and Shayne? - kziichikii**

A: Yessum :)

**...**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

Chad sat in his dressing room after failing to see the Randoms hanging out in the Prop House. Jordan and Shayne were not in there, so Chad assumed they were watching the rehearsals. He hated to admit it, but hanging out with the Randoms was actually fun. Chad was never able to tolerate them in the past, but then Sonny came. That's when he found himself always hanging out at their set to see her, to 'fight' with her. He found himself growing on her friends too, though he'd never admit it. And now that he was Sonny's boyfriend, he hung out with them more than ever. He was surprised to see that his cast actually got along with them at the beach the other day.

That was part of the reason he was in his dressing room. Sure, his friends were great, but sometimes he just didn't feel like hanging out with them. He didn't understand how the Randoms could constantly hang out with each other.

Seeing as Chad had nothing else to do, he turned toward his desk and turned on his laptop.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S PROFILE**

...

**.Change.**

**.Picture.**

...

View Photos of Me (975)

View Videos of Me (29)

Edit My Profile

-**Chad Dylan Cooper** just hanging out for lunch break. _30 seconds ago._

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Chad wrote on **Sonny Munroe**'s Wall.

- "." **Wesley Williger** wrote on Chad's Wall: "Whaddup Big Mac? :D"

- + Chad is now friends with **Jason Evans**.

...

**Information: **

**Networks:** Condor Studios

Alpha Omega Academy '11

**-About Me** - Basic Info:

-Birthday: March 5, 1993  
>-Sex: Male<br>-Hometown: Houston, TX  
>-Current City: Los Angeles, CA<br>-Interested in: Women  
>-Status: In a relationship with <strong>Sonny Munroe<strong>.

**Bio:** **-Activities:** acting, singing, annoying the Randoms, tennis**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> Musical Chairs, Mackenzie Falls Top Fans, YouTube, Ninjas, Cookies  
><strong>-Music:<strong> Owl City, Rascal Flatts, Selena Gomez & The Scene, Relient K, Pink Floyd, Paramore, Jason Mraz, Bon Jovi, Queen, Green Day, Taylor Swift  
><strong>-Books:<strong> Tween Weekly**  
>-Movies: <strong>Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Sherlock Holmes, The Rocky series, Bruce Almighty, The Dark Knight, Inception, Grown Ups, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Monsters Inc.**  
>-Television: <strong>Family Guy, The Office, American Dad, Mackenzie Falls, CSI, SNL, Rugrats

**-Contact Information**:

**-Screen Name**: CDCxWhatItDo (AIM)**  
><strong>

...

**News Feed (173)**

**Sonny Munroe** that was the best weekend ever! :)

_-153 people like this._

**Tawni Hart**: especially since Jason didn't have to work at all! :D

**Shayne Thomson**: one of the greatest weekends :)

...

**Nico Harris** back to work today. had a blast this weekend :)

_-120 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** uploaded a photo and tagged **Zora Lancaster**: Zora looking for seashells on the beach the other day :)

_-39 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: I found some really great ones in that spot! :)

**Sonny Munroe**: that is such a good picture :)

**Tawni Hart**: so that's where you two disappeared to

...

**Ferguson Michaels**, **Chastity Ann DeWitt**, and **2 others** are now friends with **Shayne Thomson** and **Jordan Lancaster**.

...

**Wesley Williger** there was only one thing I didn't accomplish this week :\

**Sonny Munroe**: prank Mac Falls? :)

**Wesley Williger**: no. just something else...

...

NEW PRIVATE MESSAGE TO: **Wesley Williger**

FROM: **Chad Dylan Cooper**

What's going on Mini Mac?

-**Wesley Williger**: girl trouble :\

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I had a feeling. It's Zora, right?

-**Wesley Williger**: yeah. how'd you know?

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I noticed how you acted around her, and Sonny said you were the same on set. Plus you could NOT keep your eyes off her this past weekend. I'm a little surprised she didn't notice.

-**Wesley Williger**: I was that obvious?

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: yeah, kinda.

-**Wesley Williger**: I can't help it, I really, really like her. But she's taken :( When I first found out I was gonna be on So Random I planned on spending time with her then asking her out, but then... :\

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: well, there's not much you can do. Just keep in touch with her and be a good friend, she might end up noticing you :)

-**Wesley Williger**: how do you know?

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: that's what I did last year when Sonny had this dork boyfriend for a few months.

-**Wesley Williger**: sweet :) so I can still do what I can to make her notice me and let her see that I'd be a good boyfriend :D

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: uh... not exactly Mini Mac. you don't wanna try and steal her from Shayne, 'cause then she'll figure out what you're doing and get mad at you. Plus she's got an overprotective brother, so Sonny says. And Shayne seems like a cool dude, but I doubt he'll like someone trying to steal his girlfriend.

-**Wesley Williger**: ...yeah, you're right.

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: just be a friend. a friend's better than nothing, right?

-**Wesley Williger**: yeah, you're right. thanks Big Mac :D

-**Chad Dylan Cooper**: no prob Mini Mac

...

**Grady Mitchell** taking an early lunch today :)

**Nico Harris**: let's get to it! I'm starving!

**Jordan Lancaster**: me too! I get hungry watching you guys rehearse, lol :D

**Zora Lancaster**: you're always hungry :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: true, haha

...

**Chastity Ann DeWitt** watching Chad and Skyler rehearse a scene

_-264 people like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: Hii. You're watching me write this, and we're just sitting here watching Family Guy while I'm on break :) and you're playing with my hair. And you look really adorable and now you're really tempted to eat your peanut butter and you just said "you know what I really hate? When I can't find my cat at night and you have to sleep by myself" I thought it was cute :) and now your breath smells like peanut butter. Haha Now your scratching my thigh? You're so weird, but you're my everything and I adore you Shayne. 'Kay I'm gonna get off this iPhone now :P

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Jason Evans**: heyy, text me when you get out of work :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** uploaded a photo and tagged herself and **Shayne Thomson**: watching some Family Guy on break :)

_-129 people like this._

**Stella Rhodes**: you two are so cute together :)

**Sonny Munroe**: I second that!

**Shayne Thomson**: ughh, I look stupid :P

**Stella Rhodes**: Shayne, don't be a girl :P

...

**Sonny Munroe** and it's back to rehearsals. it's fun having Jordan and Shayne here as our live audience for rehearsals :)

_-93 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: and messing you all up ;)

**Shayne Thomson**: yeah... it's fun doing that, lol :D

...

**Skyler DeVane** is guessing Chad's going to hang out with the Randoms since he's absent from the lunch table :P

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: of course he is, lol

**Ferguson Michaels**: and to see his girl

...

**Jordan Lancaster** uploaded a photo and tagged **Grady Mitchell**, **Sonny Munroe**, and **3 others**: the cast rehearsing a sketch w/o costumes for once, haha.

_-13 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: haha, I was just saying stuff thinking you weren't listening, but you went and wrote what I said. and I love you. but you posted a new picture of us and I think you should probably delete it because it's disgusting and I hate it. a lot. I look stupid. but anyways, you look super cute on stage. and I'm gonna go get a snack, 'cause I'm hungry... again. I eat too much.

...

**Wesley Williger** and **Shayne Thomson** are now friends.

...

**Ferguson Michaels** - **Chad Dylan Cooper**: dude, we gotta get back to set.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: okay, okay. be there in a sec dude.

**Skyler DeVane**: yeah, stop kissing your girlfriend and get here :P haha

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: Sky, shut up.

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: so that's where you went. you're right, you DO eat too much... fatboy :) and no, I'm not deleting the picture, 'cause you're super adorable :)

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** back to rehearsal. sucks that I didn't get to see m'lady on my break. oh well, there's always after work :)

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Chad shut his laptop and pulled out his phone. He sent Sonny a quick text, then got up and made his way to the Mackenzie Falls stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...bye!<strong>

**Ha, not really. I hope you all enjoyed! And I really appreciate all the reviews! :D**

**You know what else I would appreciate, and I think AFlawlessBeauty would appreciate this too, if y'all could possibly throw out some suggestions for a Zora/Shayne spin-off. I kind of have an idea, but I wanna see what y'all come up with first! :D**

**Random Dancing!... er, Question: What are some shows you miss from the 90's?**

**My Answer: Hey Arnold, All That, The Powerpuff Girls, The Wild Thornberrys, Pokemon (the ORIGINAL series)**

**That's all... for now ;)**

**Peace out! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm updating sooner than I planned, but only 'cause you all are awesome! And a shout-out to the reviewers! ADoctorAndRoseAsItShouldBe, StayStrong112, Imlikeoky, CoffeeHouseGirl274, AFlawlessBeauty, alexsonny14, Channyforeva87, Man-Suz-She, Dez2sweet, MiiMyselfandTime, firelady101, MusicChannySkyscraper, Ace5492, and TheDarkLordNwitchpire, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**...**

**If you could be any character from any TV show, who would you be? - TheDarkLordNwitchpire**

Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender :D

**What are your top 5 favorite ships? - ADoctorAndRoseAsItShouldBe**

Let's see... Puckleberry (Puck & Rachel; Glee), Kataang (Aang & Katara; Avatar), Arnold/Helga (Hey Arnold), Harry/Ginny (Harry Potter), and Noze (Ned & Mose; Declassified)

**Have you heard of Austin Mahone? - AFlawlessBeauty**

No, but I did check him out... he's great :D

**What country would you go to if you could visit any of them? - Channyforeva87**

Italy

**Do you watch the Vampire Diaries? - Man-Suz-She**

Nope.

**Which Big Time Rush songs do you like? - MiiMyselfandTime**

Big Time Rush, Worldwide, and City Is Ours.

**How could you have not heard Skyscraper yet? - firelady101**

Haha, I guess I'm a little more excited for one of my favorite band's new release :D

**And um... What's your favorite SWAC couples? - firelady101**

I like Channy... not as much as some other people, lol. Probably 'cause their relationship is cliche... But I have read some fics that implied Zora/Grady... I kinda like that too.

**Have you ever read my stories? - firelady101**

Sorry, I haven't. I haven't been reading too much on the site lately. I've been more into writing and watching videos on YouTube lol. I will check out some of yours tho :)

**Do you know how to ride a bike? - firelady101**

Haha, yeah.

**Favorite YouTuber? - firelady101**

Ooh... tough. I like Kurt Schneider/Sam Tsui, Alex Goot, Christina Grimmie, Natural Chance Productions, and Mondo Media.

**On YouTube have you seen Destery form Des and Nate and CapnDesDes? - firelady101**

Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

Tawni sat at her desk and turned on her computer. As she waited for it to load up, she finished putting on her jewelry for the night. She and Jason were doubling with Sonny and Chad, going out to eat then to the movies. They still had not decided on where to go to eat, but Tawni guessed they'd be going to the Patio as usual. Her message-tone went off on her phone just before Tawni was able to go on the computer.

Sonny: should we invite Zora and Shayne and make it a triple?

Tawni: I already asked Zora before. she said she and Shayne had plans already.

Sonny: oh okay. well, maybe we can get them to come next time.

Tawni: I'll drag them both next time if I have to.

Sonny: lol, I'm sure you will. I gotta finish getting ready. cya soon! :)

Tawni: cya :)

Tawni put her phone on her desk and turned her attention to the computer. Not bothering to check her emails, Tawni went straight to Facebook, not having been on it since early in the morning.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**TAWNI HART'S PROFILE**

...

**.Change.**

**.Picture.**

...

View Photos of Me (858)

View Videos of Me (19)

Edit My Profile

-**Tawni Hart** rehearsals, then double date tonight! _6 hours ago._

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Tawni wrote on **Sonny Munroe**'s Wall.

- "." **Jason Evans** wrote on Tawni's Wall: "that sounds awesome! can't wait!"

- + Tawni is now friends with **Stella Rhodes**.

...

**Information: **

**Networks:** Condor Studios

Alpha Omega Academy '11

**-About Me** - Basic Info:

-Birthday: June 1, 1993  
>-Sex: Female<br>-Hometown: Los Angeles, CA  
>-Current City: <span>Los Angeles, CA<span>  
>-Interested in: Men<br>-Status: In a relationship with **Jason Evans**.

**Bio:** **-Activities:** acting, getting nails done, spa treatments**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> Campaign for Check It Out Girls Movie!, Cocoa Mocha Cocoa Lip Gloss, Make Tawni Town a real town!, days at the beach  
><strong>-Music:<strong> Jason Mraz, Taylor Swift, Kenny Chesney, Reba, Rascal Flatts, Adele, Madonna, Nsync, Jonas Brothers, Jesse McCartney, Lifehouse, MercyMe, Elton John, Bon Jovi, Bryan Adams, Billy Joel, Nickelback, TobyMac  
><strong>-Books:<strong> Harry Potter, Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, Of Mice and Men, The Last Song, A Time For Dancing**  
>-Movies: <strong>Legally Blonde, Shall We Dance?, Grease, Pretty Woman, The Breakfast Club, Dirty Dancing, Pirates of the Caribbean, Baby Mama, 17 Again**  
>-Television: <strong>So Random, Family Guy, Scrubs, MasterChef, Glee, Wizards of Waverly Place, Degrassi: The Next Generation

**-Contact Information**:

**-Screen Name**: TawniofTawniTown (AIM)

...

**News Feed (294)**

**Wesley Williger** is off to start the table reads for Slam :D

_-576 people like this._

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** doesn't want to work today for once. I just wanna be with m'lady :)

_-678 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: awww :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: :D

**Ferguson Michaels**: disgusting :P

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: ADORABLE!

**Tawni Hart**: they're the most adorable celebrity couple right now. it's in Tween Weekly :)

...

**Stella Rhodes** - **Zora Lancaster**: I have an idea for your problem. Send Jordan back, now, and keep Shayne until school starts :)

**Zora Lancaster**: I would LOVE that! But I can't... :\

**Stella Rhodes**: why not?

**Zora Lancaster**: I think Levi would die from boredom if Shayne didn't go back soon, lol. Then that'd be my fault and I'm not going to have his death on my head.

**Stella Rhodes**: ahh true.

...

**Nico Harris** likes saying pickup lines to a girl even though they won't work.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** eating with Shayne while my sister and the cast are rehearsing. we didn't wanna wait, haha :P

_-21 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: gee... thanks guys -_-

**Jordan Lancaster**: welcome sis :)

...

**Skyler DeVane** is now in a relationship with **Chastity Ann DeWitt**.

_-234 people like this._

**Portlyn Maddison**: AWWWW :)

**Sonny Munroe**: I knew there was more than just surfing lessons going on that day ;)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: all right man! :D

...

**Sonny Munroe** - **Chad Dylan Cooper**: aww, Chad! The note you left me was so cute :)

_-49 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: I just wanted to say, I love you... on your Facebook :)

_-11 people like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster **- **Shayne Thomson**: that's not new :P Buutt I love you too... I guess xD

_-_**_Shayne Thomson_**_ likes this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: no, it's not new. but 'cause I love you sooo much I just gotta keep posting it :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: you num-nut :)

_-_**_Shayne Thomson_**_ likes this._

...

**Levi Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: aren't you supposed to be rehearsing or something?

**Zora Lancaster**: shhhh! haha. I'm actually not in this sketch :P

**Levi Thomson**: oh, 'kay, haha.

...

**Grady Mitchell** rehearsals are all done! the girls have plans, so Nico, Jordan, and I are gonna chill at The Patio! :D

_-29 people like this._

...

**Nico Harris** changed his profile picture.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** getting ready, then picking Sonny up for our double date with Tawni and Jason :)

_-84 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: I gotta pee.

**Zora Lancaster**: then go pee, poopyhead :)

**Shayne Thomson**: I can't. You're sitting on my lap :P

**Zora Lancaster**: fine... I'll move. but I'm NOT pausing the movie :P

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Zora Lancaster**: you and Shayne talk on Facebook too much :P

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Tawni Hart**: -_-

**...LOGGING OUT...**

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

"That movie was really good," Jason said. He and Tawni were walking out of the theater holding hands.

"Yeah, we just got out of it and I want to see it again," Tawni said.

"Me too," Jason laughed. "And Chad wasn't annoying, like you said he'd be."

"He wasn't. Kind of surprising," Tawni said.

"Hey, where are Chad and Sonny anyway?" Jason asked.

Tawni shrugged, turning around. Jason did the same and both turned to see the other couple kissing a few feet away from them. Tawni held in a squeal for her best friend and turned to Jason. "We should keep going. They'll catch up... eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>So.. there you have it. Kinda short, but oh well. I've got some good stuff coming up :)<strong>

**This is kinda random... but I just got Katy Perry's song E.T. and yeah... I've already listened it 53 times... haha :D**

**Random Question: What song have you listened to the most in your iTunes (or w/e you use) library?**

**My Answer: "How Do You Love Someone" - Ashley Tisdale (216 times)**

**So thanks for the questions and suggestions! I really appreciate it - as much as I appreciate the reviews! :D**

**Peace! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS STORY HAS OVER 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! :D**

**I just wanna thank everyone who read, as well as those who subscribed/favorited this story! I also wanna thank the reviewers of course! :) Thanks to - threewordseightletters, StayStrong112, Man-Suz-She, x0xalexis8, PeaceLoveCheer45620, MusicChannySkyscraper, Dez2sweet, Saraspsg2010xx, firelady101, Ace5492, and Channyforeva87!**

**...**

**Q: Have you ever walked into a poll/tree/wall? - Channyforeva87**

A: Yes

**Q: Do you have an annoying videogame addit sibling? - Channyforeva87**

A: I am the video game addict, lol

**Q: Has your car ever been attacked by your horse? - Channyforeva87**

A: Nope

**Q: What's the most played song on your iPod? How many plays? - firelady101**

A: Need You Know - Glee version (301 plays)

**Q: What is your favorite story on this site (have you already answered that?) - StayStrong112**

A: I might've answered that... but I'm not sure, lol. Right now I really like "A Cavern of a Million Colors" by Eeveebeth Fejvu

**Q: What are your hobbies/interests? - StayStrong112**

A: photography, reading, watching movies, making videos with friends, video games

**Q: Favorite color? - StayStrong112**

A: Orange :)

**Q: Will there be a lot of drama coming up..? - StayStrong112**

A: Maybe... hehe :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

Grady walked into Marshall's office where the rest of his cast was sitting already. He took a seat next to Nico. "Anyone know why we were called here?"

"Not a clue."

"No idea."

"Do you think it's something bad?" Sonny asked.

"Nah, we'd be called to see Mr. Condor if it was bad," Zora said.

"Yeah, I don't think we have anything to worry about," Nico said.

Just then, Marshall's assistant, Dan, walked into the room.

"Marshall is going to be a bit late," Dan said. "He's still in a meeting with Mr. Condor."

The five nodded as Dan left the room.

"He's meeting with Condor, right now?" Tawni said. "That's it, we've all been fired. My life is over!"

"It's probably just some studio business they're going over," Nico said. He looked at Zora. "Right?"

"That's my guess."

"Well, since Marshall's going to be a while, I'm gonna play Angry Birds!" Sonny said with a smile.

"Surprise..." Tawni said.

The five all turned their attention to their phones, playing games, texting, etc.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**GRADY MITCHELL'S PROFILE**

...

**.Change.**

**.Picture.**

...

View Photos of Me (778)

View Videos of Me (12)

Edit My Profile

-**Grady Mitchell** chatting with my bro. _14 hours ago._

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Grady wrote on **Grant Mitchell**'s Wall.

- "." **Jordan Lancaster** wrote on Grady's Wall: "you and Nico are going down! again!"

- + Grady is now friends with **Levi Thomson**.

...

**Information: **

**Networks:** Condor Studios

Alpha Omega Academy '12

**-About Me** - Basic Info:

-Birthday: May 9, 1994  
>-Sex: Male<br>-Hometown: Miami, FL  
>-Current City: Los Angeles, CA<br>-Interested in: Women  
>-Status: Single.<p>

**Bio:** **-Activities:** acting, video games, pranks, telling jokes**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> the beach, ninjas, Condor Studios, Jawbreakers  
><strong>-Music:<strong> Green Day, Simple Plan, Bryan Adams, Nickelback, Taylor Swift, Greyson Chance, Selena Gomez & The Scene  
><strong>-Books:<strong> Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Slam, Eragon**  
>-Movies: <strong>Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Iron Man, The Dark Knight, X-Men, Spiderman, Step Brothers, The Lion King, Monsters Inc., Toy Story, Shrek**  
>-Television: <strong>So Random, Family Guy, Hell's Kitchen, Masterchef, Bob's Burgers, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Pokemon

**-Contact Information**:

**-Screen Name**: GradyDFresh (AIM)

...

**News Feed (202)**

**Sonny Munroe** fair warning... my mom's on Facebook now! 0_o

_-37 people like this._

...

**Sonny Munroe**, **Chad Dylan Cooper**, and **5 others** are now friends with **Connie Munroe**.

...

**Connie Munroe** - **Sonny Munroe**: have a great day honey! :)

**Sonny Munroe**: thanks mom :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: So... you got a bubblebutt! :)

...

**Sonny Munroe** listed **Connie Munroe** as her mother.

...

**Nico Harris** something's going to happen today. just got that feeling.

**Tawni Hart**: good or bad?

**Nico Harris**: don't know.

**Grady Mitchell**: I hope it's good!

...

**Skyler DeVane** off to work! not that it's really work :D

_-235 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: no, you do! :D

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** listed **Connie Munroe** as his mother.

...

Chad Dylan Cooper - Connie Munroe: Hi Mommy! :)

_-_**_Connie Munroe_**_, _**_Lucy Cole_**_, and _**_7 others_**_ like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: really Chad?

...

**Grant Mitchell** changed his profile picture.

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: yeah? well yours is super duper cute! I would hope :P

...

**Levi Thomson** hanging with Stella and Jake for the day :D

_-5 people like this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: the rope swing? :)

**Levi Thomson**: haha, yeah man :D

...

**Sonny Munroe** is sitting in Marshall's office playing Angry Birds while we wait for Marshall to actually get here :P

_-69 people like this._

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: What'd you guys do now? :P

**Sonny Munroe**: not a clue :P

...

**Jordan Lancaster** leaving with Shayne to head to the studio. enjoying our last days in LA

_-13 people like this._

**Stella Rhodes**: can't wait for you to come back.

**Shayne Thomson**: I can wait to go back :P

**Zora Lancaster**: I'm really dreading the end of the week :\

**Sonny Munroe**: aww :(

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: judging by the picture to the left...yours is ;) hahahahaha :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: haha, nice try buttcheek :)

...

**Grady Mitchell **is hoping Marshall gets here soon. I'm getting hungry.

_-235 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Grady shut off his phone, as the others did, when Marshall came into the room. He took a seat in his desk chair.

"Kids, I've got some great news," he said. "Mr. Condor said that since the show is doing so well, we're able to up our budget, and you know what that means?"

"Tawni Town?"

"Better lunches than Mackenzie Falls?"

"Another vacation?"

"No," Marshall said to all three answers. "It means, we can add some new cast members!"

"Wait," Nico said. "New cast members? Like regulars?"

"Sort of. Now before you all ask more questions, let me explain this," Marshall said, looking directly at Tawni, who closed her mouth. "You five are still the main cast, there's just going to be some supporting cast to help with the show, like Mackenzie Falls has."

"I think that sounds great," Sonny said with a smile.

"Yeah, that does sound like a cool idea," Nico said.

"So who are the new cast members going to be?" Zora asked.

"That's going to be up to you, for the most part," Marshall said. "We already started some scouting and whoever Mr. Condor and I pick will be sent to have an audition with you five. That way you can get to know them and see their talent, since you'll be working with them."

"Awesome!" Grady said.

"That actually does sound cool," Tawni said.

"I'm glad you all think it's a good idea," Marshall said. "So that's all, you all can get ready for rehearsals. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks again everyone! Especially for the 300 reviews! :D<strong>

**Random Question: What's a random item you own?**

**My Answer: a director's clapboard :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review!**

**Peace out suckhas! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while again. I've been kinda busy this week and haven't been able to get to writing. But... I want to thank my faithful reviewers for doing what they do best: reviewing! - Channyforeva87, kitkat299, threewordseightletters, Man-Suz-She, past decembers, nangelgirl923, MusicChannySkyscraper, Dez2sweet, AFlawlessBeauty, Imlikeoky, StacyNyy1, StayStron112, Saraspsg2010xx, JuicyJams, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, and Ace5492! Thanks again all of you!**

**...**

**Q: If you had to be an animal, what kinds would you be? - JuicyJames**

A: A cheetah, they're fast :)

**Q: Do you like country music and do you like Scotty McCreery and Lauren Alaina? - StacyNyy1**

A: I like country. Haven't listened to Scotty or Lauren at all.

**Q: Was my prediction a little close to what might happen? - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: Kind of. Wesley won't be joining the cast, but he will be coming back ;)

**Q: Do you like pie? What kind? Any Toppings? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Yes. Blueberry and Dutch Apple. No toppings

**Q: Do you like mustard? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Yes, haha

**Q: Have you heard of the turd song? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Nope

**Q: Do you listen to Avril Lavigne? If so what song of hers has the most plays? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Not really much. I have When You're Gone and Sk8er Boi.

**Q: Did you know I have 3 dogs? - Man-Suz-She**

A: No

**Q: Do you watch SIU? If so who is your favorite character? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Nope

**Q: Have you read any of my stories? - Man-Suz-She**

A: I haven't. But I haven't been reading much lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

Sonny and Chad walked hand-in-hand down the hall of the studio to the set of So Random. Chad took Sonny out for breakfast before she had to go to the auditions being held for some new cast members for the show. Sonny was shocked that Marshall and Mr. Condor had gotten a bunch of potential cast-mates in only a week.

"Well, we're here," Sonny said. She was excited about the auditions, but she was having a great morning with Chad. She wasn't ready to leave him.

"Yeah," Chad said in the same tone. "So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah," Sonny said. They kissed, then Chad walked off to the Mackenzie Falls set and Sonny went through the doors to the So Random set.

She found her friends already sitting at a table, like what the judges off of American Idol had. Grady and Nico were playing Go Fish, Tawni was on her phone, probably texting Jason, Sonny thought. There was an empty seat next to Tawni, Sonny assumed it was hers, and on the other side of the empty chair was where Zora sat, her head down on the table.

Sonny sat in the empty seat and looked at Zora, not that the younger teen could see her. "I'm guessing someone was up late talking to a certain boy," she teased. To her surprise, there was no response from Zora.

"Don't bother Sonny," Tawni said. "She's barely said a word since she got here."

"Is she okay?"

Tawni smirked. "She's suffering 'Shayne-Withdrawal.'"

Sonny smiled. "Oh..." She turned back toward Zora. "Wait, you two Skype and text each other all the time."

"It's not the same," Zora's muffled voice said.

"She's just upset 'cause she can't always be around him like you can be with Chad and me with Jason," Tawni said. "And again, you need to get over it! You're going to see him again in a few weeks!"

Zora looked up and narrowed her eyes at Tawni. "It's still not fair."

"Fine, but-"

"Hey kids!" Marshall said coming toward them. "You all ready to start the auditions?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, good luck!"

Marshall left the stage and went over to one of the many doors on the So Random set and let the first person in. The first person that came in was a boy, around 18, with short brown hair. He stood in front of the cast with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Damien Johanssen. I'm gonna audition with this character I came up with and I think would be really cool for a sketch. It's called Zombie Man."

"Alright," Sonny said. "Show us what you got Damien."

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

Sonny held back a yawn as the current boy auditioning dragged on with his life story. This boy was nothing like their first one. He. Was. Boring. He hadn't even done an audition sketch yet. Sonny looked over to her right to see if the others were paying attention. Grady looked like he was about to fall asleep, Nico was literally holding his eyes open and acting like he was listening to the kid, and Tawni was not-so-discreetly texting on her phone. Sonny looked over to Zora to see that she was doing the same, only she was looking up every few seconds to make it look like she was paying attention. Sonny let out a sigh and pulled out her phone as well.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**SONNY MUNROE'S PROFILE**

...

**.Change.**

**.Picture.**

...

View Photos of Me (998)

View Videos of Me (32)

Edit My Profile

-**Sonny Munroe** out to breakfast with Chad! :) _5 hours ago._

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Sonny wrote on **Lucy Cole**'s Wall.

- "." **Lucy Cole** wrote on Sonny's Wall: "No! You're awesome!"

- [] Sonny changed her profile picture.

...

**Information: **

**Networks:** Condor Studios

Alpha Omega Academy '12

**-About Me** - Basic Info:

-Birthday: August 20, 1994  
>-Sex: Female<br>-Hometown: Appleton, WI  
>-Current City: Los Angeles, CA<br>-Interested in: Men  
>-Status: In a relationship with <strong>Chad Dylan Cooper<strong>.

**Bio:** **-Activities:** acting, playing Angry Birds, telling jokes, singing, playing guitar**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> the beach, Angry Birds, Condor Studios, Wisconsin Cheese  
><strong>-Music:<strong> Green Day, Simple Plan, Taylor Swift, Greyson Chance, Selena Gomez & The Scene, Backstreet Boys, Kenny Chesney, Reba, Madonna  
><strong>-Books:<strong> Harry Potter, Little Women, The Grapes of Wrath, Gallagher Girls, Twilight**  
>-Movies: <strong>Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, The Lion King, Monsters Inc., Toy Story, Shrek, Shall We Dance, Grease, Titanic, Pretty Woman, The Last Song**  
>-Television: <strong>So Random, Family Guy, Mackenzie Falls, Glee, Phineas & Ferb

**-Contact Information**:

**-Screen Name**: SunnyxSonny (AIM)

...

**News Feed (202)**

**Nico Harris** the auditions for new cast members are today! kind of excited :)

_-235 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: it's going to be pretty cool.

**Grady Mitchell**: I'm gonna feel like an American Idol judge! haha :D

**Tawni Hart**: me too! :D

**Jordan Lancaster**: good luck! don't let Zora go all "Simon" on the kids auditioning!

**Zora Lancaster**: even from Oregon you ruin my fun :P

_-9 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: I'm on the phone with you right now and you just woke up and you just ate a pringle and I love you :)

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** - **Sonny Munroe**: hey. open the door. I'm taking you out for breakfast :)

**Sonny Munroe**: what? now? I'll be right there!

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: haha yeah :) youuuu woke me up buttcheek! and now I'm really hungryyyyy :O

...

**Lucy Cole** on a plane to visit family in Florida! :D

**Sonny Munroe**: have funn! :)

**Lucy Cole**: I will! :)

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** great breakfast with m'lady. off to rehearsals. I miss my shortstack already, and we haven't even left the parking lot to go to the studio :(

_-294 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: awww Chad :)

**Zora Lancaster**: awww... shut up.

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ likes this._

...

**Tawni Hart** ha! there's a table set up in front of our stage for us to all sit at during the auditions! this is totally like American Idol! :)

_-239 people like this._

...

**Grady Mitchell** so far so good. we've had a lot of great people auditioning! :D

_-394 people like this._

**Nico Harris**: don't blow it for us :P

...

**Shayne Thomson** going to the rope swing with the boys and Stella :D

**Zora Lancaster**: :(

**Shayne Thomson**: I'm going to kidnap you!

**Zora Lancaster**: DO IT! Please! :)

**Shayne Thomson**: I'll make the plans tonight, hehe :D

...

**Nico Harris** - **Grady Mitchell**: way to go dude. you ruined it. this kid is majorly BORING!

**Tawni Hart**: yeah.. thanks for the jinx Grady.

**Grady Mitchell**: sorry :(

...

**Wesley Williger**: soo... the studio that was producing the movie suddenly decided to kill the budget and now... no movie :\

**Sonny Munroe**: aww, that sucks Wesley!

**Zora Lancaster**: I agree with Sonny! sorry to hear about that :(

**Wesley Williger**: thanks. but on the plus side... my agent heard about a new tween show being pitched at Condor Studios :D

**Sonny Munroe**: oh, well, that's cool! looks like things happen for a reason :)

**Wesley Williger**: yeah. they definitely do :)

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** I like men.

_-19 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: umm, Chad?

**Tawni Hart**: HA! Chad, is there something you wanna tell us? :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: Yes... I'm going to KILL Skyler!

**Skyler DeVane**: you left yourself logged on when Ferg and I were in your room. not a good choice dude.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you better hide after rehearsals

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: Jordan just hit his butt on a rock. It was pretty hilarious. Luckily, I got it on video. It will be up momentarily :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: HA! Seriously, I love you right now. This kid is STILL going on about his life story. I'm going to die of boredom.

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Shayne Thomson**: Zora's lying. She's not going to die of boredom. She's going to die from "Shayne Withdrawal" ;)

_-_**_Shayne Thomson _**_and_**_ Sonny Munroe_**_ like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** uploaded a video and tagged **Jordan Lancaster**: Jordan landed on a rock. Don't worry, this will be on YouTube as well :D

**Zora Lancaster**: HAHAHA! This is great!

**Sonny Munroe**: it is hilarious... but you almost gave away that fact that none of us are paying attention!

**Zora Lancaster**: hey, at least now the kid thinks he's funny :P

**Tawni Hart**: aww, giving him false hope. I've taught you well :) and great video Shayne!

**Jordan Lancaster**: Dude, if my butt wasn't hurting so bad, I'd beat the crap out of you right now.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Sonny looked away from her phone as Tawni and Nico dismissed the boy, who had finally finished his audition. Sonny felt slightly guilty that she had missed it, but reasoned she wouldn't have missed it if he hadn't taken so long to get to it. The next person, another boy, came in as the boring one left.

The new boy was really tall and had dark hair. He came in looking around like he had done something wrong and was rubbing his hands together awkwardly. Still with a guilty look in his eyes he looked at the five Randoms.

"Ooh, you're not gonna believe this..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up in a few days. <strong>

**Random Question: Do you prefer Windows or Mac? Or something else?**

**My Answer: Mac. I get pissed at Windows too easily. **

**To keep you all updated, I have a small idea for the Zora/Shayne spin-off. I just kind of need an actual plot. But then again, this story has no real plot, but I wanna get some ideas before I start writing it.**

**Peace out suckhas!**

**:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I, as always, would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter! But before I list them, I also wanna thank all those who just read the fic and whoever has favorited/subscribed to the story. So thanks! And the awesome reviewers are as follows... threewordseightletters, MusicChannySkyscraper, AFlawlessBeauty, kitkat299, StayStrong112, CoffeeHouseGirl274, PeaceLoveCheer45620, Ace5492, MsGleeHPObsessed214, Channyforeva87, Saraspsg2010xx, Man-Suz-She, browneyedgirl713, livelovelife4ever14, MiiMyselfandTime, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, and nangelgirl923. Thanks again! :)**

**...**

**Q: Did you watch the TCA's? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: Nope. Missed them.

**Q: Is there any show that can just put a smile on your face straight away? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: There's a few, haha

**Q: Do you like Greyson Chance? - MiiMyselfandTime**

A: Yes. That kid's talented :D

**Q: Over the summer, do you forget easy school related things? - Channyforeva87**

A: A little bit. Haha :)

**Q: Do you watch Glee? - MsGleeHPObsessed214**

A: Yes! Love it! :)

**Q: Why did Man-Suz-She ask so many questions? Just asking, lol. - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: No idea, but it's fun, haha.

**Q: Is that new character cute? - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: It's Matthew from So Random. The kid who plays Rufus.

**...**

**Okay, so to answer any questions about the new cast members, they're the same ones that are on So Random right now. With the exception of Shayne Topp... I'm a little iffy about having him in the fic because of the Shayne that's already in there. But the rest are as follows (including ages):**

_**Matthew Scott Montgomery - Matthew Bailey (17)**_

_**Damien Haas - Damien Johanssen (18)**_

_**Audrey Whitby - Audrey Vale (15)**_

_**Grace Bannon - Grace Wetzel (17)**_

_**Bridget Shergalis - Bridget Cook (15)**_

**So I hope that will clear up some stuff about them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

Nico stared absently past the girl in front of him as she talked about herself. He was planning on getting some revenge on his friends when he got back from lunch. They had sent him on blind date for lunch. He wasn't sure who thought he'd like this girl, but he didn't. For once. Sure, she looked great, but her personality wasn't so great.

Being as bored as he was, Nico took out his phone and went online, while still acting like he was listening to the girl. Not that she'd notice he wasn't paying attention anyway.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**NICO HARRIS'S PROFILE**

...

**.Change.**

**.Picture.**

...

View Photos of Me (645)

View Videos of Me (10)

Edit My Profile

-**Nico Harris** needs to plan some revenge _30 seconds ago._

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Nico wrote on **Kimberly Harris**'s Wall.

- "." **Sonny Munroe** wrote on Nico's Wall: "I beat your score in Angry Birds! :P"

- + Nico is now friends with **Matthew Bailey**, **Audrey Vale**, and **4 other people**.

...

**Information: **

**Networks:** Condor Studios

Alpha Omega Academy '11

**-About Me** - Basic Info:

-Birthday: May 9, 1993  
>-Sex: Male<br>-Hometown: Atlanta, GA  
>-Current City: Los Angeles, CA<br>-Interested in: Women  
>-Status: Single.<p>

**Bio:** **-Activities:** acting, video games, telling jokes, hanging with friends**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> ninjas, video games, Jeff Dunham, the beach, lazy days  
><strong>-Music:<strong> Mindless Behavior, Taylor Swift, Simple Plan, Katy Perry, Justin Timberlake, Usher, Linkin Park, Maroon 5, Owl City, Nelly, Michael Jackson  
><strong>-Books:<strong> The Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, Catcher in the Rye**  
>-Movies: <strong>Pirates of the Caribbean, The Lion King, Harry Potter, Disturbia, I Am Legend, Unaccompanied Minors, Bruce Almighty, Yes Man, Talladega Knights**  
>-Television: <strong>So Random, Family Guy, Phineas & Ferb, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, Spongebob Squarepants, House

**-Contact Information**:

**-Screen Name**: ItsxNico (AIM)

...

**News Feed (202)**

**Sonny Munroe** first day for the new cast members! they won't be rehearsing, but they get to hang out around the studio for the next two weeks :)

_-203 people like this._

**Grady Mitchell**: pretty crazy that we're just ending this season and in a few weeks we start preparing for the next.

**Zora Lancaster**: all because we had a vacation just over a month ago :P

...

**Grady Mitchell** likes Miami Dolphins.

...

**Tawni Hart** is now friends with **Audrey Vale**, **Grace Wetzel**, and **Damien Johanssen**.

...

**Shayne Thomson** bahh, bored already. it's not even 10am yet :P

**Zora Lancaster**: then go dooo something :)

**Shayne Thomson**: I don't know what to dooo :(

**Zora Lancaster**: uhh, text me you buttcheek :)

**Shayne Thomson**: if I find my phone xD

**Zora Lancaster**: you lost it?

**Shayne Thomson**: yes. somewhere in my room.

**Zora Lancaster**: dork

...

**Mel Winters** uploaded a photo and tagged **Sonny Munroe**, **Grady Mitchell**, and **3 others**: hanging out with the Randoms during my break :)

**Sonny Munroe**: such a great picture! :D

**Grady Mitchell**: last night was fun! :)

...

**Levi Thomson** changed his profile picture.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** it's weird, but cool that me and my cast get along with the Randoms now :)

**Sonny Munroe**: about time.

**Zora Lancaster**: never would've happened without you Sonny :P

**Tawni Hart**: yep.

**Skyler DeVane**: so is this a good thing or a bad thing? lol

**Sonny Munroe**: it's GOOD!

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: it's weird... but it's good :)

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: I'm glad we don't fight anymore. it took too much energy :P

_-11 people like this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** likes taking a walk for no reason.

...

**Grady Mitchell** and **Sonny Munroe** are now friends with **Matthew Bailey**, **Audrey Vale**, and **4 others**.

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: you're not answering your phone :'(

...

**Nico Harris** going to lunch. by myself for some reason :\

**Tawni Hart**: there's a reason...

**Nico Harris**: I hope it's a good reason :P

**Sonny Munroe**: it is :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: my phone died and I'm too lazy to charge it. too much work :P

...

**Grady Mitchell** just got beat by Damien at super smash bros :O

_-23 people like this._

**Damien Johanssen**: sorry dude. I'm just amazing at that game :D

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: lazybum :P anyway... I love you most!

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ and _**_Tawni Hart_**_ like this._

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** eating lunch with m'lady :) She's so darn cute :)

_-384 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: aww Chad :) you're so sweet

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: :D

...

**Wesley Williger** the show was approved! :D

_-129 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: that's awesome Wesley! guess we'll be seeing you around more, huh?

**Wesley Williger**: yeah :D

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: ha. not happening buddy! :)

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_ and _**_Tawni Hart_**_ like this._

...

**Nico Harris** is going to have a long talk with his friends after lunch break :P

_-239 people like this._

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: uh oh, haha.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Nico logged out of his account and checked the time on his phone's main screen. Luckily, it was just about time for him to return to the studio for rehearsals. He smiled and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Uh, Amber. I hate to interrupt, but I've gotta get back for rehearsals," Nico said.

"Oh," Amber said. She smiled. "Okay, but before you leave, here's my number. Call soon."

Nico took the small pink paper and folded it. He forced a smile. "Heh, yeah. See ya."

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

Nico walked into the studio and immediately began to search for his friends. He assumed they'd be anywhere but in the Prop House, but he went there anyway, just in case. He walked in and sure enough they weren't there, but the new cast members were.

Nico was happy with the new cast members they chose. They all had hilarious auditions the previous week. At one point one of the girls, Grace, nearly had the five on the floor with one of her mini-sketches. They weren't going to be in any sketches for the end of their current season, seeing as they only had three more episodes scheduled. Then they'd be off for a few weeks, then back to the studio at the end of August. It was a shorter break than usual, but they did just have one not long ago. The only reason the new cast members were there now were so they could get to know the cast before the start of the new season.

"Hey, have you all seen Sonny, Grady, Tawni, and Zora?" Nico asked.

"Um, Sonny and Tawni just left about five minutes ago," the new blonde, Audrey, said.

"And last I knew Grady was in the lunch room," Damien said.

"And Zora?" Nico asked.

"We haven't seen her since you all ended rehearsals earlier," the tall kid, Matthew, said.

"At all," Grace added.

Nico nodded, knowing that they wouldn't know of any Zora's hiding spots. He smirked, causing the new cast members to raise their eyebrows at him. He went over to the sarcophagus and opened it. Unfortunately for him, it was empty.

"Ah, I should've known," he said to himself. "She doesn't hide in there that often now."

"Uh, who?" the new brunette girl, Bridget, asked.

"Zora. She likes to hide in odd places."

"Oh."

"Well, you think you'll be willing to help me find them?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Nico and the newbies walked down the halls of the studio. They checked the lunch room, but they didn't find any of the other stars. They had no luck finding Sonny over at Mackenzie Falls or Grady in his and Nico's dressing room. They went to the girls' dressing room to find that the door was slightly open. Going inside they found Tawni, Sonny, and Grady sitting and talking. They all stopped at the sight of Nico.

"Oh, hey Nico," Tawni said with a smirk. "How was lunch?"

"Let me put it this way," Nico said. "I'm never letting you trick me into going to the Arcade by myself for lunch ever again. Amber was annoying, more annoying than Portlyn!"

"Oh, wow," Sonny said. "That's bad."

Nico nodded. He felt bad for the newbies. They all stood there, not really knowing what to say, as they were not clued in on what the others had set up for Nico.

"Anyway, who's bright idea was it to send me on a blind date?" Nico asked.

"Zora's!" the three teens said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Grady said. "She said it was partly for revenge."

Sonny looked at the new kids. "Fair warning. Don't cross Zora. She really enjoys getting revenge on people."

"Noted," Damien said. The others only nodded.

"So where is she?"

"And how should we know?" Tawni said. "She's probably hiding out in her secret room."

"Right..." Nico said. "Grady, can I see your shoe?"

"Um, why do you need Grady's shoe?" Audrey asked, as Grady handed his left shoe to Nico.

Nico just smirked. "Just watch." With that he hurled the shoe up at the wall where the vents were located. Just after the shoe hit, they heard a loud thud.

"Ow! What the-?" The vent door slid open and Zora looked out, rubbing her head.

"Direct hit!" Nico said. "Consider that my revenge for the blind date Zora!"

Zora narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't see that coming," Sonny said. "You must've heard us talking in here."

Zora shook her head. "Nope. I was asleep. Didn't hear a thing... well, until someone decided to give me a heart attack."

"I said it was revenge Z."

"And now it's my turn for revenge."

"Uh, I'll see you guys later," Nico said before running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter may be a little short, but we'll see what happens. <strong>

**Oh, and there's going to be two Zora/Shayne spin-offs. Thanks to an idea from Mr. BC! :D**

**Random Question: What is your dream car?**

**My Answer: 1965 Blue Mustang Convertible **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Later! **


	26. Chapter 26

**So... there weren't as many reviews this time. It kinda saddened me. But I know you all have lives outside of fanfiction, unlike me, haha. I spend as much time as possible trying to think of new stuff for this story, hehe xD Anyway, I would like to thank all who read/favorited/subscribed/reviewed. And I'd like to thank - Man-Suz-She, MiiMyselfandTime, MonStErScLosEt, nangelgirl923, MusicChannySkyscraper, StayStrong112, Ace5492, and Channyforeva87 for the reviews!**

**...**

**A quick update before I answer questions... I have started a Zora/Shayne spin-off. It's called Here Comes Trouble and it's pretty much the prequel to this story, in a way. It's more or less the history of their relationship, and it may even go past where this story is in time. Yeah, so please check it out! :D**

**...**

**Q: What things do you hate the most? - StayStrong112**

A: You're going to find this funny... socks and sandals. Yeah... you can only imagine my reaction when that sketch premiered, lol. But the song is very catchy. I still hate socks and sandals though :P

**Q: Do you like Taylor Swift, and if so what is your favorite song? - MonStErScLosEt**

A: A little. Not a huge fan. I've just never listened to a lot of her music. But I like Love Story :)

**Q: Did you know that Demi's new album is called Unbroken? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: <strong>

Zora sat at her desk that was located near Sonny's in their dressing room. Zora never really bothered using the dressing room she technically shared with Sonny and Tawni when she was younger, but within the last two years, she found herself not wanting to be closed up alone as often.

She signed onto her Skype account, but none of her buddies were on. She opened up a new tab and went onto her Facebook account.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (238)**

**Sonny Munroe** had a great time at The Patio with everyone last night!

_-485 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: we hang out there too much :P

**Grady Mitchell**: no we don't :P

**Nico Harris**: nah G... we do hang out there a lot.

**Grady Mitchell**: :P

...

**Sonny Munroe** - **Wesley Williger**: hey, when do you start working at the studio?

**Wesley Williger**: in a few weeks. probably 'round the same time you start the new season of So Random :)

**Sonny Munroe**: cool. can't wait to see you around :)

...

**Nico Harris** doesn't want his friend to set up any more blind dates. please.

_-136 people like this._

**Sonny Munroe**: fine... we'll stop :(

**Tawni Hart**: we're just trying to help, seeing as there's no one you seem to like...

**Nico Harris**: I know. but the thing is... none of the dates have worked in the last few days. no offense, but you all stink at picking out girls for me :P

**Zora Lancaster**: I never picked out anyone. it was just my idea. just saying :P

...

**Jordan Lancaster** uploaded a photo and tagged **Stella Rhodes**: me and Stella :)

**Stella Rhodes**: I LOVE this picture! :)

**Levi Thomson**: eh, I guess it's a good picture :P

**Shayne Thomson**: you look nice in the pic Stellz. Jordan...

**Jordan Lancaster**: ?

**Shayne Thomson**: I don't know :P

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

**Jordan Lancaster**: you're hilarious :P

...

**Jason Evans** can't wait for the weekend. spending as much time as possible with my babe :)

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_ likes this._

...

**Mel Winters** - **Grady Mitchell**: hey. you and the rest of the cast coming to hang again tonight? it's open mic night :)

**Grady Mitchell**: uh, I think we are. I'll let you know for sure after :D

**Mel Winters**: okay :)

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: brat, you didn't call me yesterday :P

...

**Wesley Williger** likes photography.

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** - **Sonny Munroe**: you looked so beautiful last night Short-stack :)

**Sonny Munroe**: aww, thanks Chad. And you looked so handsome :)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Jordan Lancaster**: uhh, dork. you never answered your phone :P

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: cutiepants, I'll be on Skype in a minute :)

...

**Matthew Bailey** wants to go bowling...

**Sonny Munroe**: that sounds fun :)

**Damien Johanssen**: we should do it :)

**Tawni Hart**: wait, I thought we were going to The Patio again tonight..

**Grace Wetzel**: how about tomorrow?

**Matthew Bailey**: that works. I just wanna go bowling :D

**Sonny Munroe**: sounds like a plan then. we'll go tomorrow :)

...

**Sonny Munroe** and **Chad Dylan Cooper** are now friends with **Dakota Condor**.

...

**Jordan Lancaster** - **Zora Lancaster**: oh. I didn't hear it ring though...

...

**Grady Mitchell** - **Mel Winters**: yeah, we'll be there tonight :)

**Mel Winters**: awesome. I'll see you all then :)

...

**Skyler DeVane** rehearsals need to hurry up and get over with. I have a special night planned for me and Chastity :)

_-95 people like this._

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Zora got off Facebook when she saw that Shayne sent her an invite to video chat. She accepted it and his face appeared on her screen.

"Hey, I said I'd be here in a minute," Shayne said smiling.

"I know, you butthead," Zora said.

"So have you gotten your revenge on Nico yet?"

"Not yet. I'm actually thinking about making him worry that revenge will be around every corner, and then just not do anything," Zora said. "Watching him freak out will be revenge enough."

"I like that plan," Shayne said. "It sounds a lot like something you'd do."

"Yeah, it is. So are Jordan and Stella annoying you a lot?"

"Yes. It just makes me miss you even more seeing them together."

Zora laughed. "Are they one of those annoying couples? I always pictured them that way."

"More than annoying. I want to punch them every time I see them."

There was a knock on the door, causing Zora to turn around slightly. Before she said anything, Grady poked his head in. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No. What's up?"

"Uh, can I talk to Shayne for a minute? I just gotta ask him something," Grady said.

"Sure," Zora said. She stood up and let Grady sit at her desk chair. She went over and stood by Sonny's changing cubicle, giving Grady some space. She didn't want to leave the room, as she was curious what he wanted to talk to Shayne about, plus he hadn't asked her to leave.

"What's up Grady?" she heard Shayne say.

"I need some help," Grady said. "You remember Mel? Well, I really like her. Like, really like her."

"So, ask her out," Shayne said.

"Yeah, but... it's not that easy," Grady said. "I get super nervous around her. I mean, I don't talk in a Scottish accent around her anymore, but I'm still nervous."

"I hear ya. You think I was all backbone when I asked Zora out?" Zora let out a laugh, causing Grady to look back at her, a smile forming on his face. He turned back to Shayne on the screen. "See? She knows."

"So, then how'd you do it?"

"You just gotta get over the nervous feeling for the three seconds it takes to ask her out," Shayne said. "From what I've seen when I was there, she likes you too, so you'll only have to be nervous up until you ask her out. She's going to say yes, trust me."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Just go up to her and ask her out," Shayne said. "She'll say yes and you won't have to worry or be nervous anymore."

"Okay, thanks man," Grady said. He stood up and went to leave the dressing room. As he passed Zora he smiled. "Thanks Zor. He's all yours."

Zora smirked as she sat at her desk. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Random Question: Do you go to a public or private school, or are you online/home-schooled?**

**My Answer: I go to school online :)**

**So don't forget to check out the Zora/Shayne prequel/spin-off - Here Comes Trouble.**

**Thanks and please review! :D**

**Peace out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I wanna give a huge thanks to the readers and reviewers of the story! And give the usual shout out to my reviewers - AFlawlessBeauty, Ace5492, Saraspsg2010xx, MusicChannySkyscraper, nangelgirl923, Imlikeoky, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, Channyforeva87, HeyItsCJ, and threewordseightletters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**...**

**Q: What inspired Shayne? - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: Well, I got the name from one of my co-workers. It was the first time I saw it spelled that way and I fell in love with the name, lol. But really, somehow the character of Shayne just kinda came about on its own.

**Q: Any one you could say looks a little like Shayne? - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: Well first of all, at first I pictured him with brown hair... but then it turned a little blonde, lol. I'd say he (and Levi) look a little like Alexander Ludwig, but with shaggier hair and more of a sandy blonde. And the eyes are green, definitely. Not like Alexander Ludwig's.

**Q: Is online school hard or easy breeze through? - AFlawlessBeauty**

A: Well, I've gotten five A's and one C since I've started. I think it depends on the subject. I've had basically easy courses so far anyway. But it's nice to not have to be in class at a certain time, but the classes are only 8 weeks long. It goes both ways. It's not really too hard, but it's not exactly easy either.

**Q: If you could only meet 1 SWAC star, who would you choose? - HeyItsCJ**

A: Allisyn Ashley Arm.

**Q: What is your favorite time of the day? - Channyforeva87**

A: I don't have a specific time. But I like the hours between 11am - 3pm

**...**

**So just another reminder/notice. For anyone who didn't know, the Zora/Shayne prequel/spin-off is up - 3 chapters already. It's called Here Comes Trouble, and I will probably be posting the next chapter tomorrow! Please check it out! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong>

Chad sat in his dressing room waiting for the Randoms to go on lunch break. He knew they had a break earlier that day, as he found Zora talking to Shayne when he went looking for Sonny. He found her in the Prop House with the other Randoms, including the new ones. They didn't get to talk for long, as he had to get going to rehearsals. He was glad he only had a few more weeks before Mackenzie Falls ended its current season and would he would be off for two months.

There was a knock on his door, causing him to come out of his thoughts. He yelled "Come in!" thinking it was Skyler or Ferguson. He was shocked to see a familiar 13 year old walk into his room. He would never admit it, but he was scared of her, as she was the daughter of his boss.

"Oh, hey Dakota!" he said. "W-What brings you here?"

She smiled innocently. "My daddy asked for you to go to his office."

"H-He does?"

"It's not bad," Dakota said. "Really. I know 'cause he's not mad."

"Okay..."

Chad followed quietly behind the girl as they walked to Mr. Condor's office. Dakota had told him that it wasn't anything bad, but she was known to be manipulative. He couldn't trust her. She opened the door to her dad's office and motioned for Chad to sit.

"He's in a meeting, but he'll be here soon," she said before leaving Chad there alone.

Chad looked around the room nervously, tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair he sat in. Who knew how long Mr. Condor would be? To ease his nerves, Chad pulled out his phone and went online.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (238)**

**Skyler DeVane** is getting impatient.

**Chastity Ann DeWitt**: me too

**Ferguson Michaels**: relax you two.

**Skyler DeVane**: NO! :P

...

**Tawni Hart** thinks Sonny should sing at The Patio for Karaoke Night!

_-586 people like this._

**Grady Mitchell**: do it Sonny! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: or else :)

**Sonny Munroe**: hey, don't have to ask me twice :D

...

**Wesley Williger** likes playing pranks on set.

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: only 2 more weeks till I sees you again :)

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Nico Harris** just beat my record on Wii Bowling! :D

**Matthew Bailey**: what'd you get?

**Nico Harris**: 213

**Matthew Bailey**: awesome! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: that's nothing. I can beat that :P

**Nico Harris**: wanna bet?

**Zora Lancaster**: sure, if you're okay with losing xD

**Shayne Thomson**: speaking of bets... Zora, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to when I go to LA in a few weeks :P

**Zora Lancaster**: uh... what?

**Shayne Thomson**: hehe, I'm not saying here. you gotta wait now :P

...

**Jordan Lancaster** uploaded a video and tagged **Shayne Thomson** and **Levi Thomson**: Rope Swing!

**Zora Lancaster**: the Tarzan yell Levi? :P

**Levi Thomson**: yes :)

**Zora Lancaster**: lamee :)

**Shayne Thomson**: yeah man. you gotta yell "Cowabunga!"

**Zora Lancaster**: ... that's lamer xD

**Shayne Thomson**: :D

...

**Dakota Condor** finally has a facebook! my daddy made me wait until I turned 13 :P

_-4 people like this._

...

**Grady Mitchell** wants a meatball sandwich :\

**Zora Lancaster**: already? lunch wasn't that long ago :P

**Grady Mitchell**: I know. but I really want a meatball sandwich.

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: remember that time at the lake...?

**Zora Lancaster**: the one where you pushed me into the water and called me a baby, when I did NOTHING to you 'cause I didn't even know you, then I pushed you back in? :P

_-7 people like this._

**Shayne Thomson**: Haha, yeah. Good times :)

**Zora Lancaster**: you were a brat :P

**Shayne Thomson**: not as bratty as you are now xD But I still love you :)

**Zora Lancaster**: ...

**Shayne Thomson**: I'm sorry :( Do you still love me? *puppy face*

**Zora Lancaster**: No. I hate you. You know I can't resist the puppy face!

**Shayne Thomson**: :(

**Zora Lancaster**: fine... I love you too. Sometimes :P

**Shayne Thomson**: :D

**Tawni Hart**: you two are so... odd.

_-35 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: you don't know the half of it :P

...

**Mel Winters** - **Sonny Munroe**: can you all get done with rehearsals soon? I can't wait for you all to come hang out! :D

**Sonny Munroe**: I know! Me too. We'll be done soon! :)

...

**Ferguson Michaels** and Chad has mysteriously disappeared again :P

**Skyler DeVane**: just like every day since he's been with Sonny, haha ;)

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Chad turned off his phone when he heard footsteps outside the door. Mr. Condor came in and sat at his desk, looking even more intimidating than usual in that large leather chair.

"Chad, let's get right down to business," he said. Chad only nodded. "I have a proposition for you. Seeing as Mackenzie Falls is going on break for a few months between seasons, and because there still room for one more cast member... how would you like to become part of the main cast for So Random?"

Chad blinked. A spot on So Random? His rival show? Granted he didn't see them as rivals anymore, thanks to his and Sonny's relationship, but they still competed for the top rating. He had to admit though, the Falls ratings were falling. Even he was becoming bored with the script. So Random had no actual plot, and because of that, may end up outliving the Falls. Plus, he'd be able to spend more time with Sonny.

Chad gave a nod. "Mr. Condor, I'd be glad to."

* * *

><p><strong>I was a little surprised no one asked if I was going to have Chad get on So Random, haha. But there's the answer! :)<strong>

**Random Question: Which musical sketch from So Random has been your favorite?**

**My Answer: I'm torn between Socks & Sandals and MC Grammar/Schooled by Grammar. Funny thing about me liking Socks & Sandals is that that's my pet peeve, I can't stand it when people wear socks and sandals, haha **

**So I hope you enjoyed and I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Later! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I think I'll give you a heads up now, from Sunday (8/20) to Tuesday (8/23) I won't be online at all. I'm going to be on the shoreline camping and even though I'm supposed to be able to access the internet, I never can there. But I'll do my best to push out a few chapters of this story and Here Comes Trouble while I'm there :) Anyway, onto the thanks to the readers and my reviewers - MusicChannySkyscraper, alexsonny14, Channyforeva87, Man-Suz-She, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, Ace5492, PurpleDancnNinja, DisneyFrantic, PeaceLoveCheer45620, nangelgirl923, and threewordseightletters. Thank you for being awesome! :D**

**...**

**Q: Do you have Twitter? - nangelgirl923**

A: I did make an account over a year ago, but I'm never on it.

**Q: What do you like ketchup on? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Eggs, hot dogs, meatloaf, and burgers

**Q: Did you know there's a guy named Shayne Topp on So Random? - Man-Suz-She**

A: Yes. I may not include him in this fic because of the Shayne I already have. Unless you all think differently, haha.

**Q: Do you like All Time Low? - PurpleDancnNinja**

A: Yes. Weightless and Come One, Come All are my favorite songs :)

**Q: Are my questions getting kinda lame? - Channyforeva87**

A: Definitely not :)

**Q: Are any of the relationships in here based on your own? - Channyforeva87**

A: Not really mine, but I definitely get Zora and Shayne's from my cousin and his GF's relationship. Not their past, but the way they are as a couple, especially on Facebook, lol.

**Q: Are you going to make Sonny leave So Random or is she gonna stay? - alexsonny14**

A: As of now, the plan is for her to stay. But you never know what will happen, even as the writer of the story, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>

Tawni rested her head on Jason's shoulder as they sat at their usual table at The Patio. They were the second part of the group to arrive, after Sonny and Chad. Another week had gone by, leaving only one more week until their final episode.

She felt someone sit next to her, but her eyes remained closed. She was enjoying her "pillow."

"Isn't this cozy?" Nico said. His voice came from across the table.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," Zora said. Without opening her eyes, Tawni smacked the back of her head, as Zora was the one next to her. "Ow! What did I do?"

Tawni opened her eyes. "You're being the annoying little sister once again."

"Well, smack them too," Zora said pointing to Nico and Grady. "They're the annoying brothers."

"They're not sitting next to me."

"They didn't get hurt on set today."

"It wasn't your head that got hurt," Tawni said, once again smacking the back of Zora's head.

"Seriously, I'm reporting child abuse."

"Tawni, stop hitting Zora," Sonny said coming over with Chad.

"Hey, she knows I don't mean it badly," Tawni said innocently, making Jason chuckle. "What?"

"Just the way you said that," he said. "All that's missing is the cartoon halo over your head."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I thought so," Jason said. "Hey, you want something to drink?"

"Yes, the usual," Tawni said. "Thanks." Jason got up, along with Chad, Nico and Grady and they all went up to the counter. Sonny pulled out her phone, and Zora did the same. Tawni shrugged and pulled out hers as well.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (238)**

**Matthew Bailey** hanging out while the cast gets rehearses for the show tonight

**Grace Wetzel**: um, we're the cast too :P

**Matthew Bailey**: yeah, but not technically till next season xD

**Bridget Cook**: good point

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** waiting for m'lady to go on break :)

_-293 people like this._

**Skyler DeVane**: dude, write something original on here :P

**Ferguson Michaels**: you're one to talk Sky...

**Skyler DeVane**: shut up.

...

**Shayne Thomson** I'm afraid that one of these days that rope swing is going to break 0_o

**Levi Thomson**: it probably will :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: just as long as no one gets hurt

**Levi Thomson**: yeah, but it's not likely anyone will get really hurt

**Jordan Lancaster**: true.

...

**Grant Mitchell** likes pick up lines and parties.

...

**Grant Mitchell** - **Grady Mitchell**: brah! I'm thinking about coming to visit for a few days while I'm visiting some college buddies! just giving ya a heads up! Delta Nu! :D

_-17 people like this._

**Grady Mitchel**l: cool, see you then bro :)

...

**Sonny Munroe** I've been working in this studio for 4 years and I never knew we had an infirmary-type wing here 0_o

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: you didn't know that? really? wait... why are you there? are you okay? do I need to get someone fired?

**Sonny Munroe**: I'm fine. Zora twisted her ankle during one of our sketches.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: oh. that sucks. are you guys not filming tonight then?

**Sonny Munroe**: we're not sure. we probably will.

...

**Wesley Williger** it's 3 in the afternoon, but I'm eating waffles :)

_-132 people like this._

**Grady Mitchell**: waffles sound really good right now :D

**Zora Lancaster**: as long as they're loaded with syrup!

_-_**_Grady Mitchell_**_ likes this._

**Wesley Williger**: oh yeah! :D

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: my ankle is killing me right now. and you're not here. this sucks :(

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: how'd you hurt it? :( and how are you going to get around without me to carry you? :O

...

**Tawni Hart** - **Zora Lancaster**: hey, are you sure you're okay for filming?

**Zora Lancaster**: yeah, I'll be fine.

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: it was during another dancing sketch. and I don't know. I suppose hobbling will have to do :P

...

**Grady Mitchell** is eating his pre-show meatball sandwich :D

_-234 people like this._

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: well, I'm not happy with you hobbling :( call me after the show :)

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** off to watch m'lady film her show :)

_-234 people like this._

**Skyler DeVane**: funny how we would never set foot there before... but now we always go :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: haha, yeah I know.

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: I will. We're about to go on now :)

**...LOGGING OUT...**

Tawni turned off her phone to see that Jason and the boys were back with the drinks. Mel soon came over to see if they were going to get anything to eat and they all said it'd be soon. When they had decided what to eat, the boys minus Grady all went up to order.

"Grady, are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Grady said. "Why?"

"You seem nervous," Tawni said. "I thought you were ready to ask Mel out."

"I-I don't know," Grady said.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Look Grady, you gotta just do what Shayne told you. Just go up and ask her on a date."

"He made it sound so easy..."

"Let me put it this way," Zora said. "When Shayne comes to visit next week and he finds out you haven't asked her out yet, he's gonna kick your butt."

"But..."

"No buts. Go ask her. Now."

With that Grady got up and went toward the counter where Mel stood taking the boys' orders. Sonny and Tawni both looked at Zora, amused.

"Would Shayne really kick his butt if Grady didn't ask her out?" Sonny asked.

Zora laughed. "No. I just hate seeing him lose his nerve every time we hang out here. It had to be done sooner or later."

Tawni smiled and put her arm around Zora's shoulder. "Aww, tricking people into asking out the person they obviously like already. That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda rushed on the ending of this chapter... oh well. <strong>

**Random Question: Do you wear specific jewelry everyday? If so, what?**

**My Answer: I have a silver bracelet that I never take off. And I also have a purity ring :)**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews = me being happy! :D**

**Until next time :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! So I'm sooooooooooo sorry about not posting in over a month! The only excuses I have are that school and work have been crazy, I'm in the process of moving, and Glee started back up, hehe. I'm sorry for all of you who have been waiting and I understand if I lose readers and reviewers :( **

**So, I wanna just thank the reviewers - JERSEYBABY, Skyler Cooper, Thecowgoesmoo29, HeyItsCJ, MusicChannySkyscraper, threewordseightletters, livelovelife4ever14, Ace5492, and BeingHannah923**

**Q: Do you like mayo? And what do you like it on? - Thecowgoesmoo29**

**A: yes. on burgers and ham & cheese grinders/sandwiches**

**Q: Favorite song at the moment? - HeyItsCJ**

**A: I Don't Want To Know - Fleetwood Mac (also, the Glee version xD)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

Grady sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for Mel to return from the bathroom. She had gone in to wash up after their dinner and were about to go to the movies. He stood up when she returned.

"I took care of the check," he said.

"Are you sure?" Mel asked. "I brought some-"

"Nah, it's okay," Grady said. "I got it."

Mel closed her purse and smiled. "Thanks Grady."

"Anytime," Grady said. As they walked out to his car to depart for the movies he looked over at her. "You look great tonight."

"Thanks, again," Mel said. "You said that when you picked me up."

"I-I know," Grady said. "I just... had to say it again."

They reached Grady's car and being the gentleman he was raised to be, Grady opened the door for Mel and closed it once she was in. After getting his seatbelt on he started the car and left the parking lot.

"Uh, Mel. There's - there's uh, something I have to ask you..."

xxxXxxxXxxx

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (300+)**

**Chad Dylan Cooper** might as well drop the bomb... I'm going to be working on So Random! :P

_-458 people like this._

**Nico Harris**: WHAT?

**Zora Lancaster**: Kidding?

**Sonny Munroe**: What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? :(

**Skyler DeVane**: Damn, I thought you were going to come out of the closet :P

_-_**_Ferguson Michaels_**_ likes this._

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: ha. funny. Sonny, I didn't tell you earlier 'cause I wanted to surprise you. I was going to tell you in person in about 1 minute, but you always seem to be on Facebook :P

**Sonny Munroe**: ... well, I can't argue that :\

**Tawni Hart**: this is a bad sketch idea... right?

**Tawni Hart**: RIGHT?

...

**Skyler DeVane** getting ready to wrap up this season of Mac Falls! :D

_-234 people like this._

...

**Tawni Hart** does anyone else think **Grady Mitchell** is like a girl when it comes to prepping for a date? xD

_-183 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: yes!

**Sonny Munroe**: no doubt! but Nico is still worse! xD

...

**Ferguson Michaels** is looking forward to having some fun back home after we're done with this season! :)

_-193 people like this._

**Portlyn Maddison**: me too :)

...

**Levi Thomson** uploaded a photo and tagged **Shayne Thomson**: I only mentioned the words "summer reading" yesterday and he fell asleep :P

**Zora Lancaster**: my lazy bum :)

**Shayne Thomson**: what can I say? I hate summer homework :P

**Jordan Lancaster**: I hear ya dude.

**Nico Harris**: me too. just homework in general. glad I'm not in school anymore :)

**Grady Mitchell**: me too :D this is my first summer where I don't have to go back to being tutored in September!

...

**Sonny Munroe** well, next season is going to be very interesting :)

**Matthew Bailey**: yes it will be :D

**Audrey Vale**: I hope so! xD

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: especially with me on it now ;)

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: I heart you more than you less than three me ;)

_-_**_Shayne Thomson_**_ likes this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster** well, no boat trip for me and the twins... :\

**Sonny Munroe**: boat trip... on a lake?

**Shayne Thomson**: nah, on the river. we go at least once a month in the summer. it's nice and slow and really relaxing :)

**Sonny Munroe**: oh, that sounds cool. why aren't you going?

**Zora Lancaster**: I was just about to ask that..

**Jordan Lancaster**: well... I'll just say there's a police case going on...

**Zora Lancaster**: oh.

**Jordan Lancaster**: yeah.

...

**Shayne Thomson** - **Zora Lancaster**: yeah, but I love you more ;)

**Zora Lancaster**: nooo ;)

...

**Grady Mitchell** really nervous for tonight.

**Grant Mitchell**: care to explain brah?

**Grady Mitchell**: I'm going out with this girl I really... really like.

**Grant Mitchell**: seriously? all right Gravy! way to go :)

**Grady Mitchell**: thanks. I'm still nervous though

**Zora Lancaster**: don't worry Grady. we've told you a million times it's going to be fine :)

...

**Wesley Williger** just chilling and watching Cheaper by the Dozen :)

_-231 people like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster** - **Shayne Thomson**: so... remember that time on the tree...?

**Shayne Thomson**: when you dared me to climb to the top and right away I slipped and fell and broke my leg? :P

**Zora Lancaster**: and you blamed me.

**Shayne Thomson**: yeah... sorry about that. I was upset

**Zora Lancaster**: I know. I would have never hurt you on purpose back then... well, that badly :P

**Shayne Thomson**: I said I was sorry about pushing you and getting your wrist broken! :(

**Zora Lancaster**: I know, I know. I was just saying :P

**Sonny Munroe**: I'm confused. You two sound like you didn't get along a while ago or something...

**Zora Lancaster**: we didn't.

**Shayne Thomson**: not at all.

**Jordan Lancaster**: tell me about it :P

**Tawni Hart**: that explains all these "remember when" posts you two have had :P

...

**Grady Mitchell** is now in a relationship with **Mel Winters**.

_-238 people like this._

**Zora Lancaster**: FINALLY! :D

**Shayne Thomson**: alright dude :D

**Sonny Munroe**: aww, yay Grady! :)

**Nico Harris**: congrats G! :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: congrats man :)

**Tawni Hart**: about time ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! They're together finally! <strong>

**So for all the Zayne fans... I've got some good stuff coming up in a few chapters. Please, if I don't update in a few days, PM me or something to get me writing... it works :D**

**Also, don't forget to read my Zayne spin-off - _Here Comes Trouble_. I'll be updating that soon too!**

**Peace!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So... it's been a while. Sorry about that :( School's been crazy, but mostly, it's been writer's block. I just don't really know where to go with some of this story. I really need some motivation to write too. But with break coming in two weeks... I think it might start to come back. So I just want to thank the reviewers, you all are awesome! :) And thanks to those who are reading this after a long time of no updates.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30:<strong>

Sonny beamed as she walked off stage with the cast after filming their last episode. Everything had been perfect: the sketches, the fans, the music... all of it. She knew that the next season would be even better with all the new cast members. The best part was, it was only a few weeks away when they would start planning out the new season.

She plopped onto the couch in between Tawni and Chad, still smiling. "So, that's it. What do you all want to do now?"

"Food," Shayne said coming into the Prop House with Jason, Mel, and the new cast members - all of whom had been part of the audience for the show.

"Don't you ever think of anything else?" Zora asked as Shayne stood behind her.

"Yeah," he said hugging her from behind. "You."

"Aww," the other girls all gushed. Zora rolled her eyes at them.

"So, back to Sonny's question," Chad said. "What are we going to do? The night is young people!"

"Movies?"

"Arcade?"

"Pizza party!"

"Bowling?"

"Anything but going to The Patio," Mel said with a laugh.

"Well, we haven't gone bowling in ages," Sonny said. "Maybe we can make it a bowling pizza party?"

"Sounds good to me," Tawni said.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"I'm down."

"But first, I think we need to get our stuff together," Sonny said.

Chad stood up. "I'll go get your stuff. Just sit and relax m'lady."

Sonny smiled. "Thanks Chad." She sat back and as everyone began to get ready to leave, she pulled out her phone, smiling to herself.

**PLEASE LOG IN:** email | password

_...loading..._

WELCOME BACK!

**News Feed (300+)**

**Zora Lancaster** last episode of the season tonight! :)

**Tawni Hart**: another season done. can't believe it.

**Grady Mitchell**: time is going so fast :O

**Shayne Thomson**: it's all good. this means you all get to see me again! xD

_-_**_Zora Lancaster_**_ likes this._

...

**Jordan Lancaster - Zora Lancaster**: for the record... I didn't hang up on you. my phone died :P

...

**Wesley Williger** so psyched to start filming the new show soon! :) get to see all my friends from Condor Studios everyday! :D

_-_**_Sonny Munroe_**_, _**_Tawni Hart_**_, and _**_93 others_**_ like this._

...

**Tawni Hart - Shayne Thomson**: so I want to hear about this "hating each other" past you and Zora have :P

**Shayne Thomson**: you sure? it's a looong story xD

**Sonny Munroe**: we're up for it!

**Zora Lancaster**: we might as well tell them. we have a few weeks off xD

**Shayne Thomson**: but where to start...?

**Levi Thomson**: how about when you pushed her in the lake? :P

**Shayne Thomson**: yeah, I guess that's good. so... we were at the lake one day... I was like, 5 or something...

**Zora Lancaster**: NOT ON HERE DOOFUS! :P geez, if you're going to write it, you might as well make it a best-selling novel :P

**Shayne Thomson**: that... is BRILLIANT! :D

**Zora Lancaster**: dork.

**Shayne Thomson**: I love you too :)

_-_**_Tawni Hart_**_, _**_Sonny Munroe_**_, and _**_13 others_**_ like this._

...

**Zora Lancaster - Jordan Lancaster**: uh huh. sure your phone died :P

...

**Chad Dylan Cooper** got beat by m'lady at bowling... :(

**Sonny Munroe**: don't be a sore loser Chad. it's not attractive :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper**: I want a rematch! :\

**Sonny Munroe**: oh you're on. prepare to lose again! ;)

...

**Nico Harris** *sigh* so the rest of the cast all have bf's and gf's... except me. and NO you guys... I do not want to be set up on dates again :P

**Zora Lancaster**: way to kill my plan :P

**Nico Harris**: sorry, but there is a girl I like... she's just not available :\

**Grady Mitchell**: ouch. sorry dude :(

...

**Jordan Lancaster - Zora Lancaster**: whatever. call the house phone later. I'm out with Stella right now.

**...LOGGING OUT...**

* * *

><p><strong>So, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated! That way I know you read and what you think of it, and what you'd like to see. Sorry again about the long break. I'm hoping to get another chapter by next week! :)<strong>


End file.
